kamen rider access
by kinn33
Summary: the story of ren as he struggles the life of being a rider and its challenges!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Access On

Episode 1: Access On! : Kamen Rider Access

5 years ago...

Inside a large underground cave, an activity unknown to human society and even the government is being done...

Scientist1: This is incredible! T-t-this could be our key to fame and luxury!

Scientist2: Your right! I can't wait to relay this to the **WORLD!**

Scientist3: Wait! There's something not right! :o

Scientist1: Quit your yappin! Were gonna be famous!

Scientist2: Agreed!

Scientist3: Please stop first **Kasuma-san, Touryo-san!**

Scientist1(Kasuma): Leonardo-san, you just want the fame to be only yours!

Touryo: Yeah!

Leonardo: N-No its not what you think

Touryo: STFU! Hits Leonardo in the face; knocking out Leonardo

Kasuma: Good, he's knocked out cold!

Kasuma prepares the machine while Touryo ties Leonardo.

Touryo: Serves you right...

Kasuma: It's ready...

They both look at each other...

Touryo: Lets do it...

The machine starts to function as Leonardo wakes up...

Leonardo: NO! IT'S DANGEROUS! YOUR BEING BLINDED BY FAME THAT WILL NEVER BELONG TO BOTH OF YOU! PLEASE STOP!

That was the last words heard from that cave... The experiment resulted to release of unknown monsters that haunts and kills humans up to present...

Its 20XX and the world is still not informed about the accident that happened 5 years ago, the police and local government kept the secret about the monsters which they call "Virions".

A private company which has a great connection with the government had secretly fighting these "Virions" for 3 years already... This company is named EWD (Eternal World Corporation), for normal it looks like a normal company that produces great new inventions and run by normal people.

This things had been kept a secret until this very day...

Unknown man: Shitt! I'm late! My boss gonna kill me! Why do i always wake up late??

The man runs out of the house several minutes after... The man's name is Seiji Ren, 20 years old, single and lives in his own house given by his parents after they died 4 years ago. He has a straight hair and bangs that grow long almost covering his left eye... He has a normal body and height of 5'8''. He works as a part-timer in a computer shop that also has an internet cafe named ComWorX... He's lazy and somewhat an easy-go-lucky guy...

Ren arrives at ComWorx 2 hours late than he should be...

Boss: Seiji-kun! You had been late for 3 days now! Your just a part-timer and yet you do this! Be careful or i'l fire you next time!

Ren: Gomennasai Azuma-san! I'll start my work now!

Boss/Azuma: Well you really need to! Now GO GO GO!

Ren:Whispers Geez he never really counts, i have been late for already 15 times already, well at least i'm not fired yet :lol:

Ren walks toward the cashier as a girl spotted him...

Girl: Seiji-kun!

Ren: Lena-chan! Wow, you really changed a lot!

Lena: well, hehehe... Am i beautiful?

Ren:tying his shoes Huh? what did you just say?

Lena: Eh Seiji-kun your mean

Ren: Eh? Btw, what are you doing here?

Lena: Of course buying a computer Seiji-no-Baka!

Ren: Look who's mean Hehehe Let me help you in choosing

Lena: Arigato!

After Ren helped Lena in picking the best computer for her, he helped Lena in bringing the new computer at Lena's house due to Lena's plea and also his shift has ended already... Lena is Ren's childhood friend. She's cute and has short hair only up to the shoulders.

Ren: This is heavy you know hehehe

Lena: Gomen! Well you know my younger brother is at school so i dont have anyone to help me

Ren:thinks: so you chose our store so someone can help you

Lena: Well, we arrived already Thanks!

Ren: No problem Well, i need to go now, my fave anime is almost about time to show

Lena: You never change! hehehe

Ren: Yeah... R-Right...

As he walks home and goes inside his room. He lies down looking at the ceiling thinking what life really is... Then something caught his eyes in the ceiling... He never noticed it before... A part of the ceiling is slightly opened... He grabs a chair and tried to open it... Opening, something fell and hist his head causing him to fall...

Ren: Ouch What the hell is this?

A box covered in dust had fell from the ceiling... Ren cleans the dust away revealing the letters EWC and the symbol gamma placed on an earth... The symbol and name! It was Eternal World Corporation in which his parents worked for before! Suprised, Ren opens the box revealing something strange... There inside it, a Card, a strange belt with something in its sides, an envelope, a USB and a rectangular machine-looking thing that has a clear sphere crystal on it. Curiosed, he opened the envelop that was in it and read it...

" To you, who may find this. This thing will save the world or may destroy it! This what we called "Rider System". We created this to save the world from creatures called Virions that appeared 5 years ago. This Virions can appear as human and only show their forms in their prey or victims. We dont know if you believe us or you would be using this in good. But we sincerely plea to you to protect humans from Virions. We hide tis to prevent the Virion Cosmo to get and destroy this invention. We included the instructions on how to use this in a USB. Please, save our world!

Sincerely,

Mr Lei Seiji and

Mrs.Sakura Seiji"

Ren: WTF? Am i dreaming? Virions? EWC? What the hell are these?

Confused yet, curiosed from what he read, Ren inserted the USB in his laptop... Reading the first parts of the file inside the USB he can't believe that these Virions do exist and EWC is there to stop them. He saw the henshin device in the case... It was rectangular and has slots on the right side and top left corner and has a circular crystal in the middle. It was attached to a belt with a chip case on the right side. Confused and feeling sad, he walks outside and went to the park with the case of the Rider system. Feeling that everything is nonsense, he was going to throw the Rider system in a bin when he heard something behind him. Instinctively he turned to see someone looking at him.

Ren: What do you want? I'm not in a good mood you know?

redMan: Your life is precious, bgive it to me!/b/red

The man transformed into somewhat like a horse monster. Surprised on what he saw, a Virion! The letter and the Rider system wasn't a bluff! Realizing, he was about to open the case but the monster attacked making him drop the case. He was punched on the stomach sending him a few meters away.

Ren: URGH!

Recovering from the punch, he tries to find a way to get the case and use the rider system. The horse Virion tries to attack but due to Ren's training in martial arts he was able to dodged it giving him time to run toward the case. But the monster was already in front of him. As the monster's hand changed into a blade he dodges but the monster was able to hurt him a little.

Ren: Damn! Think think think!

Seeing some stones, he threw them at the monster who was charging at him. Luckily he hits the monster's eye and seeing the opportunity grabs the case and opened it.

Ren: Let's see if this works! The file said to put the belt on my waist(of course what's a belt for?) then swipe the card on the device and... Ah! I know aready!

Ren stands up with the belt on him already, he swiped the card on the device, then...

HenshinDevice: **INITIALLIZING!**

Ren: For oto-san and okaa-san! **HENSHIN!**

He placed the device on the belt and threw the card in front of the belt.

HenshinDevice: **Portal out!**

The laser hits the card and transformed the card into a hologram. The hologram passes through him transforming him in to Kamen Rider Access!

Henshindevice: **Accessed on!**

**Default mode!**

Ren: So this the rider system, cool!

Ren became Kamen Rider Access. His helmet's eyes has an octagonal shape held by a small rectangular object in the helmet. His body's color was blue and there was a large circular crystal at the middle of the chest. At first its color was nothing a few seconds after changes to a bloody red color.

Ren charges to the surprised monster, throwing punches and kicks on the monster. The monster attacks but was easily dodged by Ren. He gave the monster an upper cut lifting the monster a few feet rom the ground and then kicking the monster in the stomach causing the monster to fly several metes away. Seeing that the monster is weakened, he gets 3 chips from the right side of the belt and slotted it in the side of the device.

Henshindevice: **Power!**

**Gravity!**

**Kick!**

**Destruction Kick!**

The monster tries to stand as Ren is surrounded by data-like things and goes into him.

Ren: Rider... Kick!

And then Ren jumps up to 15m high and due to the chips effect goes down diagonally accelerating more every milisecond and hits the monster straight into the chest causing the Virion to explode. As the smoke and fire disappears, Ren walks silently away and goes back to where he left the case...

Ren: HOW THE HELL DO I RETURN BACK TO HUMAN FORM??

End of Ep1


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Thorns: The Past

(We left Ren last time who had defeated a Virion due to luck and still confused about the Rider system and EWC)

Ren arrived at his house around midnight… Thinking about the incident, he walks quietly in his parent's room …

Ren: Oto-san, Okaa-san… What is this thing? Why do this "Virions" exist? Are these Virions the cause of your death? What is their purpose? :(

Ren, overcame by sadness drop his knees to the floor, throwing the case of the rider system, starts to cry heavily clutching his parent's last photo with him… He didn't know what happened next, because he fell asleep… Dreaming the accident, 2 and a half years ago…

Ren: Running as fast as he could and sweating heavily while also crying No… no… What happened! Damn! Oto-san! Okaa-san! :tears:

Ren arrived at the hospital after a few minutes… He rushed even when he was inside the hospital searching for his parents… For a few minutes he can't see his parents, getting hyped he almost punched a doctor who can't say where his parents where… Fortunately he saw a commotion in an emergency room… There many people are being treated from heavy wounds… There, his parents were being treated but almost dying…

Ren: Oto-san! Okaa-san!

Mr.Seiji: R-Ren… Your mot-ther… S-She…

Ren: Don't speak dad! She's here beside you! Don't die on me please! :tears:

Mr.Seiji: I-I'm sorry son… don't worry, there other people who will help you…

Ren: NO DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS!

Mrs.Seiji: Promise us you'll live a joyful life… Don't le yourself be killed…

Ren: BE KILLED? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OKAA-SAN?

MrsSeiji: The ceiling…

Ren: What ceiling?? Ma? Ma… No, Okaa-san! Please…

Nurse: Please do outside, sir, we need to treat them… And please, prepare yourself on what will happen…

Ren:being pulled out by other nurses PLEASE! SAVE MY PARENTS!

A blurry image appeared… The emergency room blew… Ren was shocked… What happened, he keep saying in his mind… And then…

Ren woke up from his dream…

Ren: That dream… So they already told me about that system...

I don't want to remember it anymore… looks at his clock

Damn it! I'm late again!

Ren runs out of his house…

Ren: Damn it! Azuma-san might count today! Shit! What day is it again?

Looks at his cellular phone… Seeing the date, Saturday…

Ren: WTF? I DON'T HAVE WORK TODAY! Wow, I guessed I'm used at being late… hahaha…

Lena: Seiji-no-baka! Why are you talking to yourself? Hahaha…

Ren: Yoh... Lena-chan... What are you doing here?

Lena: You really are stupid...

Ren: Eh How do you say so?

Lena: Your in front of my house... BAKA! hahaha

Ren: Oh

Lena: You looks like your not like yourself...

Ren: Yah... Can we talk... Need someone to talk to...

Lena: Sure! Why?

Few kilometers away from them... The EWC has found out that happened last night... Right now they are discussing the event...

Man1: A Virion is destroyed last night... We investigated it thoroughly to prove it... But the question is who killed that virion?

Man2: We have no witnesses but we found something...

Man3: Speak up...

Man1: The place or flooring where the Virion was destroyed has been cracked... Its crack, as our investigation has predicted, is not due to the explosoin of a Virion but something else... As though something very heavy had hit the Virion...

Man3: ... Interesting, i like you two to investigate more. Lets find out who and what killed that Virion... Also, call Lance-san... We have something to discuss...

Man1and2: Hai!

Man3: Hhm... Could it be that bthing/b? Maybe... walks away

At a restaurant where Lena and Ren discuss Ren's problem...

Lena: Quit joking! That is impossible! Are playing jokes on me? :angry:

Ren: No! I'm serious! Why dont you see it for yourself! I have the letter and the envelop right now! I also brought the whispers Rider system...

Lena: I don't believe you...

Ren: Well, if you don't, then don't! I thought you want to help me? :(

Lena: I want to, but say the truth!

Ren: I'm saying it!

Lena: Sigh... I'm not in a mood right now... When your ready to tell the truth i'll be at my house... stands up and walks away

Ren: Matte! Please listen... I'm telling you the truth!

Lena walks away while Ren runs to catch up with her...

Ren: holds Lenas arm I'm telling you the truth!

Lena was about to speak when a strange man was wreaking havoc there...

Man1: Wahahaha! This world stinks! WAHAHAHAHA!

The man keep destroying tables and do nasty things on other people...

Man2: Stop!

Man1: Eh Who are you to tell me? HUH? :tongue2:

Man2: I am Lance Kurenei, just a concerned citizen...

Man1: Yeah right... Fk you!

Lance: ...

Lance is a well built man. Has a short hair and wears a scarf.

The vulgar man runs crazily onto the street when suddenly a truck in full speed accidentally hits him...

Everyone was shocked... But...

Man1: Eh That hurts you know? Aw... My covers blown...

The man then transformed into a tortoise-like Virion and began attacking wildly...

Lance: Just as I thought... Wretched Virion, return to wence you are from!

Lance draws a blade-like thing that was a gun and starts firing the Virion...

Virion: BAKA! My shell's harder than metal! WAHAHAHA! you just tickles me! looks at Lance's gun Oh, i see... So your the "Lance" guy... You killed some of my comrades even being a human! I'll kill you now and get a higher ranking!

Lance: Try it if you can! Revert the handle to change the gun into blade

Lance begins to attack the virion but due to the Virion's thick shell the monster was unaffected...

greenVirion: Eh So this is the famous Lance?? Your pathetically weak!

The monster punches Lance on the stomach and sent him flying a few meters away...

Lance: If only I have the rider system... faints

Virion: Looks like i'll get my rank up now! HAHAHAHAHAHA

The virion walks quite slowly toward Lance... Meanwhile, Ren escapes with Lena in order to make sure his friend will be safe...

Lena: I-I can't believe it...

Ren: Wait for me here Lena-chan! I'll be back!

Lena: Where are you going Seiji-kun?

Ren: To avenge my parents... To kill that Virion...

Lena:... Be careful

Ren rushes towards where the virion is attacking... He takes out the device and swipes the card while running ...

HenshinDevice: Initiallizing

He placed the device on the belt and threw the card in front of the belt.

HenshinDevice: Portal out!

The laser hits the card and transformed the card into a hologram. The hologram passes through him transforming him in to Kamen Rider Access!

HenshinDevice: Accessed on! Default mode!

Ren just came in time before the Virion was about to kill Lance... He Punched the monster in full force but only causing the monster to move away a little bit...

Ren: What the? feeling a little pain in his hand Don't tell me... Wait, so he looks like a tortoise... So i bet he's slow but yet strong and has a very good defense... Hhm...

The monster suddenly creates a water bubble in front of him...

Virion: You... You, unknown creature! Take this!

The water bubble hits Ren in the chest and sent him flying a few meters...

Ren: Was that normal water? damn!

As Ren stands up he placed one chip on the device...

Henshindevice: **Electricity!  
Electric element enable!**

He rushed towards the Virion and punches it on the stomach and causing electric currents with him...

Virion: WTF! ARGH!

The virion steps away and prepares to punch when Ren kicked him, electrfying him and sending him a few feet backwards...

Virion: Damn you... You monster!  
Ren: Who are you calling monster freak? Gives the Virion combination of kick and punches

HenshinDevice: **Electric element power off!**

Ren gets 3 different chips a his belt and prepares to slot them in when the monster changed into stone like form...

Virion: I'm harder now! I'll just attack you with this form! Flies toward Ren

Ren slots all the 4 chips...

Henshindevice: **Power!  
Kick!  
Electricity!  
Lightning Strike!**  
Ren: Rider... Kick!

As the monster approaches Ren Ren kicks and hits the monster full force and destroying the monster...

Ren:...

Lance wakes up to see Kamen Rider Access leaving...

Lance: Areyanay! Rider system?  
end of ep2


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Episode 3  
Malfunctions!

Kamen Rider Access gets 3 chips from the right side of the belt and slotted it in the side of the device.

Henshindevice: **Power!  
Gravity!  
Kick!  
Destruction Kick!**

KRAccess: Rider... Kick!

The virion is hit and explodes... Access stares at the little fire caused by the explosion of the virion... He clenches his fist and then walks away while reverting to his human form... Unknown to him, someone had seen him returning to human form... A few hours later, at ComWorX, he is startled by a familiar man...

Man: Ren! It's been a long time! How have you been? Got many girls already? Wait, did you say a hundred? Lol, i'm just joking!  
Ren: Your voice too loud Shinji... I'm fine AND I DON'T have a hundred girlfriends...  
Shinji: Cool your head man! I was just joking! Hehehe Beware or i'll tell your secret to everybody evil grin  
Ren: What secret? I don't have one...

Shinji is 21 years old, he has glasses that make him look like a complete idiot but he has a high level of intelligence, though he rarely uses it...

Shinji:whispers about "that" form of you... The form you used to kill that "monster"  
Ren: surprised How did you know??  
Shinji: HA! As i thought! It was you! I thought I was just seeing things! Hahahaha Imagine it my frien ca..mouth was covered by Ren  
Ren: STFU! You saw me? Keep quiet! I don't want anyone to know! Ok?  
Shinji: nodded his head  
Ren: Good... I'll tell you about it later after work, ok?  
Shinji: SuuuuuRrrre

Suddenly Lena appeared and rushing toward Ren...

Lena: Seiji-kun! AYou-Know-What appeared at the plaza!  
Shinji: eyes sparkling Lena-sama! I missed you! Will you go out with me now!? rushes towards Lena ready to hug  
Lena: punches Shinji's face Seiji-kun! You need to go!  
Ren: I know... prepares to leave Boss! I'll just buy something!  
Azuma: Sure, sure...  
Shinji: Wait! Don't tell me you guys are dating??  
Ren and Lena: NO!!  
Shinji: Good, and what's a "you-know-what"?  
Ren: The one i fought before... leaving the comstore  
Shinji: oh...  
Lena: looks at Ren He KNOWS??  
Ren: Talk to you guys later! I'll contact you after this "Business"!

Ren rushes and rides on his newly bought motorcycle to where the virion is... Ren arrizes to see human bodies, dead... Heat rise up in his body as he saw the Virion who killed these humans still present...

Ren: You bastard! I'll never let any of you exist! **HENSHIN!**

Ren swipes the card on the device...

HenshinDevice: **Initiallizing!  
**  
He placed the device on the belt and and thre the card in front of the belt...

HenshinDevice: **Portal out!  
**  
The card became a hologram and passes through Ren allowing him to change into Kamen Rider Access...

HenshinDevice: **Accessed on!  
Default mode!  
**  
Out of anger, Access charged towards the monster and began attacking very violently as if he doesn't know what he's doing... The Virion didn't even have the chance to attack back... Then, Access gets 3 chips and slotted it in the device...

Henshin Device:  
**Power!  
Punch!  
Fire!**  
Flame Strike!

Access punches the Virion in the stomach and sent it flying... The virion explodes at midair as Ren, reverts back to human form... Panting, he turns around to see Shinji watching him...

Shinji:...  
Ren: What?  
Shinji: You fight with anger on your heart, just like the last time i saw you... What are you fighting for? Revenge?  
Ren: None of your business...  
Shinji: It's also mine you know, because Lena-sama is involved...  
Ren: Your obsessed wit her...  
Shinji: No i'm not; i'm IN LOVE with her...  
Ren: Whatever... Lets talks later at the cafe with Lena-chan...

The two walks away quietly... The same time in the EWC building, Lance is presenting his report about the rider he saw last time...

Lance: I just got the pictures of his back because, as you know, i was hurt badly by the Virion... This "rider" could be the same as our rider system program... But the question is where did it come from and who uses the system?  
Man1: hhmm... If my intuition is correct, could it be xgd-07 Access?  
Man2: Hhm... You may be right but i thought it was destroyed 2 and half years ago?  
Man3: We can conclude for now my gentlemen is that "rider" is using the same program as we are, but we are not sure if it's xgd-07 or a product of another company or organization that fights virion...  
Lance: I think the same too, Lorenzo-san...  
Lorenzo: Well, let's investigate further to know more... Dismiss!

As everyone leaves, Lorenzo thinks about something...

Lorenzo: thinks If it is xgd-07, then how can that man survive the flaws of that system?? walks away

At the cafe, Lena, Shinji and Ren talks about the rider system, telling Shinji everything and showing the USB that holds some data about KR Access... Shinji puts the USB in his laptop and carefully reads its contents...

Shinji: Interesting... Hhmm... Oh… Very complicated... But... Hey Ren, can I borrow this for now? I'll just study it... Don't worry, its writhe protected... And i won't copy it... In return i'll keep your secret and help you with this...  
Ren: Hhmm.. Sure, but be sure or i'll kill you...  
Lena: Yeah! And I will kick your ass if you do...  
Shinji: Sure, you guyz are scary you know... Btw, Lena-sama are you free tomorrow?  
Lena: Yes, but I will not go on a date with you...  
Shinji: Aw... you're mean... Well, for the mean time I'll study it and I'll tell you anything i find tomorrow... Well for now, bye... I have something to do!  
Lena: Sure, bye... Oh Seiji-kun, I'll go to my house to cook for my little brother... bye  
Shinji: Ok, bye for now...

Shinji quietly walks home... Unconsciously, he didn't see that he and Lance met in the way... Both thinking deeply... He returns at home feeling very tired... Tired that he didn't know that he fainted at his room...

He wakes up realizing that he fell asleep and takes a bath... The he saw something strange... There were bruises in his chest... Thinking about his last fight, he thought about the last fight... He didn't bother about it... He just thinks that the virion must have hit him unknowingly...

He prepares to go to his work when suddenly, his eyes got blurred... Shaking his eyes he goes to his work but on the way he saw a woman running away... And he thought something is rong, the woman's dressed is damaged by cuts... Instinctively he concluded it was a virion that's attacking the woman... He followed her and saw the Virion had already killed the woman... Anger rose to him as he transforms to KR Access...

At Lena's house, Lena's phone is ringing... Lena wakes up and picks her phone...

Lena: Who's this?  
Shinji: Eh Well, do you know where Ren is?  
Lena: No, why?  
Shinji: We must not let him transform anymore! That system is dangerous! Well we can let him but after i fixed that bug! Or else he might suffer heavy physical injuries or worst, DEATH!  
Lena: WHAT? Why did you called me instead of him??  
Shinji: I can't contact him! He must be fighting a Virion right now!  
Lena: Damn it! Let's find him! When either of us finds him call! OK?  
Shinji: Sure! Ok, let's go!

As Access's fight goes on, Ren starts to experience weird things... His eyes gets blurry and having the feeling of fainting... But he continues and then...

KrAccess: ARGH! What?

Seeing the opportunity the Virion attacked Access and sent him fa few meters away... Access can't fight anymore due to something, unknown that keeps hurting his whole body... Unable to fight, the Virion attacked him full forced that sent him flying away and reverts him back to human form... Luckily he fell far enough so that he wasn't found by the virion... He was still conscious suffering from extreme pain... And as he reaches for the rider system faints...  
END of Ep3!


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

Episode 4

Update!

Lasts episode Ren was starting to feel the side effects of some malfunctions on the Rider system a.k.a XGD – 07 Access… His body started to feel mild pain to severe pains and started to feal weak… As he fights a virion these pains started to affect him greatly causing him to lose concentration and was defeated by the Virion… Luckily he was thrown very far to the virion so that the virion didn't saw him… The virion escapes leaving Ren struggling to reach for the rider system as he faints…

Returning to the present…

Shinji, still looking for Ren and already sweating, heard his phone ringing. He picks up his phone in his pocket and sees an unknown number, curious he answered the phone and heard an unfamiliar voice, but what started him the most is… voice in phone: "Uhmm… Are you a relative of Seiji Ren? We have him in our hospital. Someone found him unconscious on the ground somewhere near the ComWorX shop… If you are please go here immediately", Shinji: "What? Oh, I'm not a relative but a friend… But I'll go there anyways… Where is your hospital located?" The voice was a nurse and she told him the hospital's address. After getting the address, Shinji immediately calls Lena and told her what happened… Lena, knowing the situation started panicking on the phone… She immediately calls for a cab while she is talking to Shinji, asking for the hospital's address… Shinji arrives first in the hospital and started asking Ren's room… Ren's room was located at the third floor of the building, room 307… He went in and sees a nurse, whom he taught responsible in calling him. Also he sees the rider system completely safe in the table beside Ren… Shinji: " Uhhm.. Nurse, what is his condition?" Nurse: " Oh, are you Shinji-san? Seiji-san is currently suffering from severe physical damage, but we can't think of anything that had cause it. It's like he was being killed by something very powerful… But don't worry now, he's stable and maybe be able to leave the hospital in three days… His body seems to quickly recover from those injuries…" Shinji: "Thanks a lot, you can charge the bill to my account, here's my card…" As Shinji gives his credit card Lena arrives to see Ren in that state…Lena started to cry as Shinji comforts her and told her Ren's situation… He also explains the malfunctions of the rider system Shinji: " This system is still incomplete, as I see it, it still isn't suitable for human use… BUT, I also saw something that will help us…" Lena: "What is it?" Shinji: " It has an upgrade program, a program that enables the system to be upgraded by connecting it in a computer… I'll do my best to fix some of its bugs until Ren recovers… But, until that time, don't let him fight with those monsters… I think he fights for revenge…" Lena: " Revenge?" Shinji: "yes, actually I recently discovered the accident that happened 2 and half years ago was caused by a Virion… And his parents was in that accident.." Lena: "…" Shinji: "I'll be leaving for now to fix this… But I might noit be able to fix it entirely, this thing is very complicated, even for my, excuse me for my word, excellent brain…" Lena: "I see… Ganbatte… I'll take care of him for now…" Shinji: "BUT, in return for helping him, you're going to have a date with me on Saturday ok?" Lena: " Eh? Sure, if its for our friend"

Shinji leaves thinking about the system as he goes home and Lena sits besides Ren… At that same time, Ren was awake and overheard their discussion… Ren: "There is a flaw on the rider system?" Lena: "Oh! Your awake! Thank goodness! Yes, it has a severe flaw that made you suffer that…" Ren: " I see…" Lena seeing Ren down for the 2nd time in his life doesn't know how to cheer him up, just like last time his parents were killed… It took him very long time to return to his normal self, a happy-go-lucky guy… As she thinks about these, she starts to cry, not because of Ren's injuries but because she can't help him whenever he is in need… Since middle-high, Lena liked Ren… Their first meeting, is still fresh to her memory…

It was Friday and she was walking home in a very late night cause of some school activities… As she walks, 3 pervets started harassing her, 2 of them were college students and the last one was around 26 years old… When they were almost starting to took her clothes off, one of the men is knocked out cold… The two were startled and before the other college student can react, Ren had dealt a blow in the stomach and kicked him in the balls and knocks him down by a chop in the neck… The 27-year old man triess to attack Ren but Ren easily dodged the attack and tripped the man and then attacked him, kicking and finally chopped on the neck knocking him out… Ren: "Girls are like flowers, equally beautiful and must be caressed not to be toyed with…" At that instant Lena fell for Ren… Many times did Ren always save her but never did she was able to help him… Realizing this she can't help but cry… Ren, seeing Lena crying, tries to sit up and comforts her… Ren: "Lena-chan, don't cry now… See I'm ok now… Don't worry, Shinji will be able to fix the system" Lea: "Its not just that! You always come and save people especially me, not caring if you hurt yourself… BUT! But I never even helped you or comfort you in times when you're down! I… I have always been just a burden!" Ren: "don't talk like that… Lena-chan yu have never been a burden… In fact, you helped me and Shinji a lot from before… And right now your helping me recover, so please don't cry now… Lena starts to slowly stop crying Ren hugged her to comfort her… Ironically, Lena was the one Ren guarded because Lena fell asleep after crying… Ren: "You're always like this, you never changed, that's why I like you…"

At the EWC company, Lorenzo and Lance is discussing something about, another system… Another rider system as Lorenzo says to Lance… Lorenzo: "The rider system is almost finish… In about 2 months, no, maybe in 7 weeks… It will be officially ready for use… And I want, you, Lance to be the one to wield this system…" Lance: "Thank you for entrusting me that rider system, may I ask the name of that system?" Lorenzo: xgg-103 aka Kamen Rider Beat…" Lance: " Kamen Rider Beat… I will do everything I can in order to protect this world against these virions using this rider system!" Lorenzo: "Good, I'll be expecting that… And I want you to continue to find who the one using KR Access…is" Lance: "It really is Access? How do you say sir?" Lorenzo: "Some underling has saw and took a photo of him fighting that virion that knocked you out…" Lance: "I'm sorry for that sir… It won't happen again" Lorenzo: "I know… Well you are dismissed… I'll call for you again next time for an update about the new system…"

Three days had passed since Ren's hospitalization and as Ren and Lena goes out of the hospital, a newspaper flew and hits Ren… As Ren reads the headline, blood started to rush to his brain remembering his parent's death…

Headline: "Mysterious deaths everywhere! Be careful in leaving your house"

He automatically knew it was a virion's fault that caused these deaths… Lena, seeing the rage in Ren's eyes she then purposely let her slip and fall… Ren startled by Lena's clumsiness temporarily forgots his anger and started to laugh at Lena… Ren:"let me help you…" Lena: "I'm ok… Geez, you laughed at my mistake, your mean" Ren: "Peace! Hehehe… You're clumsy as always… Hehehe"

As Ren and Lena was riding his motorcycle to go home… Ren accidentally sees the virion that he attacked last time but failed to kill… He asked lena to call Shinji to bring the system if already fixed… Lena picks her phone and starts to call Shinji, it took time before Shinji answered the phone… Shinji: "What? The system? Oh, well it isn't completely… Alright alright, I'll bring it! Where are you… Don't worry, the bug that causes the injuries are gone now and I improve some of Access's abilities…" As Lena puts her phone back at her pocket, a man appeared in front of the… Man: " Oh, you're the one I failed to kill last time.." Ren: "Failed to.. Wait! You're that virion??" Man: "I'll surely kill you now!" The man transformed into a bee-like monster and starts to attack them… Ren, grabs Lena and runs as the bee virion chases them… They tried to hide in a corner of a small building but the bee virion is able to fly and spotted them… It attacked using needles but in a very large form… Luckily they weren't hit by the needles… At last they were cornered by the bee virion… As the bee virion readies for the final blow, something hits it and because of the pain made the bee virion fly to evade another attack… Ther, standing with an unusual gun, Shinji… He smiled and threw the Rider system to Ren… Ren: "Thanks Shinji!"… Ren swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initiallizing" Ren: "HENSHIN!"… Ren throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to Ren… Ren successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device anoounced "Accessed on!"… Access made his way to the buildings rooftop by jumping and using some parts of the building to jump again… He arrives at the rooftop and runs toward the flying bee virion and jumps when he was near enough and punched the monster in the body making both of the fall towards the ground… In mid-air both tries to attack each other, punching and kicking… As they came near the ground, Access slots in the "power" chip in the Henshindevice the device announcing "Power"… They both landed on the ground but Access wasn't hurt due to "power's" effect… The henshin device then announced "Effect off" due to power chip's time limit(30secs but due to the fall, it effect was turned off in order to protect access's body)… The bee virions recovers quickly but was kicked by Ren sending it a few meters away… Furious, the bee virion attacks with his needles… Access, then used the chip "Shield" that he slotted in the Hdevice announcing "shield on!" and a force field appeared protecting Access from the needles but disappears after a while… Access then gets three chips and slots them in the Hdevice… The Hdevice announcing: "POWER! KICK! GRAVITY!... Destruction Kick!" the bee virion tries to escape by starting to fly but Access had jumped very high at the same time… Access then quickly falls toward the flying bee, accelerating every mili-second… Access: "RIDE KICK!" the bee virion is hit and explodes… Access safely landed on the ground and reverts back to his human form… Ren: "T-This feeling! As though, my body feels light! Before I can feel the rider armor's weight but… but now!" Shinji: "Hoho! It's all because of this genius! Hahaha!" Ren: " Thanks a lot man!" Shinji: " Don't worry, it's for free…" Shinji looks evily at Lena, as ren tries to savor the feeling of the win… Shinji: "hehehe"

End of ep4!


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

Episode 5

Unsheathe the Sword! Blade Mantis Form!

The moon shines brightly over the city… Its beauty makes any human still for a moment… But, also in this cold dark night lies a monster still unknown to society…

As a man walks slowly in a dark street, he doesn't notice that something or someone is trailing him… The man, who was drunk, just continues to walk carelessly as the follower approaches him fast and swiftly… So fast that it didn't notice its arrival…

Stranger: "Human, give me your energy"

Man: "Eh? Who the hell are you? Hick… Get out of my wa-…"

A long sword appeared on the stranger's hand that he used in striking the victim's heart… The man, who was stabbed slowly turned to old and dies…

The stranger walks way quietly through the night and disappeared…

Next morning as the sun rises, a man of 20 years of age is seen driving with his motorcycle through the road… It is, Ren… He's going to his work when suddenly he stopped because of a checkpoint… The police calmly walk toward him…

Police: "Sir, may we check your motor and bag?"

Shinji: "Sure… Uhm, officer why is there a checkpoint today?"

Police: "A man was killed last night, we're looking for the suspect. Though we currently don't know who or what killed that man."

Shinji: "Why?"

Police: "Well, that man's body looks like an old man's body but according to his dna and other accounts, he is still around 40 years old… We suspect of chemical poisoning…"

Shinji: "Oh… thinks: It must be a virion…"

After the check, the police allow Ren to go but while driving, Ren thinks about the new virion… It's the first time that a virion caused abnormalities to a human it attacks… But, he suddenly forgot about the virion because he was late for his work… He arrives only to be scolded again by his boss…

Azuma: Ren-kun! You are alte again! Man! You had been late for so many times now! It has started to affect this business… I'm sorry but I have to fire you!

Ren: W-What? No! Please give me another chance!

Azuma: Gomen, Ren-kun… I intentionally let you be late before but now it's too much…

Ren: Gomen, Azuma-san…

Ren leaves the shop sad as Shinji came with some news…

Shinji: Ren! I have some news to you!

Ren: Me to…

Shinji: What's yours?

Ren: Got fires from my job… ehehehe…

Shinji: Oh… Well, actually I got accepted in EWD! With this I can maybe hack through some secret files and help improve Access!

Ren: Great! But, don't you think we must cooperate with them?

Shinji: it's good, but I don't think its right, right now… Because we really don't know the organization's true goal…

Ren: I see… Well for now I'll be just patrolling around town… A weird kind of virion has arrived…

Shinji: Weird kind? What do you mean?

Ren: Well, one of its victims turned very old… As if his life is drained away from him…

Shinji: Oh… I'll research about it in EWC… Maybe they have something about kinds of virions…

Ren: Thanks man… Well got to go…

Shinji: Yeah, say the good news to Lena for me OK?

Ren: Yeah, yeah…

Ren starts his motorcycle as Shinji calls a taxi for work… As Ren patrols around, he saw Lena walking in an alley… Ren parks his car on the side of the road and quickly follows Lena…

Ren: Yoh!

Lena: Oh… Ren, what are you doing here?

Ren: Well I just saw you passing by that's why I came here…

Lena: Oh, well I saw someone suspicious… He was walking menacingly so I thought if it's a virion I will contact you guys…

Ren: That's dangerous you know! What if it attacked you… You won't be able to call…

Just before Ren finish talking a man suddenly came rushing to them pleading for help…

Man: He-help me….

Ren and Lena:??

Man: He-

The man turned very old and died as he fell… Behind was a virion… A snake virion…

Ren: Eh? A snake? Snake doesn't suck? I thought it poisons victims?

Snake Virion: Hehe… Are you stupid? I'm no snake, I'm a virion and we virion have different kinds of way to take energy out of humans! I am a Balz ranked virion! Prepare to die humans!

Ren: Jeez, you talk too much for a virion…

Snake Virion: Oh, you're too cocky for a normal human!

Ren: I may be normal but I'll show how special I am! HENSHIN!

Ren swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initiallizing"… Ren throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to Ren… Ren successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device anoounced "Accessed on!"

KR Access rushes to wards the enemy preparing to strike a punch but before he could even reach the enemy he was hit by the virion's sword…

KR Access: What? Where did he have his sword??

Snake Virion: Hahahaha! We have the ability to create weapons from various parts of our body… But we lower ranks after us can't! hahaha!

KR Access: You really are one hell of a talker!

Snake Virion: Ha! Let's see who will laugh last human!

The virion attacks Access with the sword hitting Access on the chest and falling down… As the virion tries to kick Access, he manages to avoid the kick and stands up but before he could attack the virion spits bullet-like things and hits Access hard… He was thrown a few feet because of the impact… Lena, seeing Ren losing calls for Shinji on her phone…

Lena: Shinji! We need help!

Shinji: Why? Is Ren losing??

Lena: Yeah! HE can't attack the enemy because it has a sword; before he can attack he is always being hit first…

Shinji: Tell him to use the Blade mantis chip!

Lena: Ren! Shinji tells you to use the blade mantis chip!

Access: That chip? Didn't the USB says it can't be used because the program for it… Argh!

Access was hit again by the virion but this time he quickly recovers and backs away quickly… He searches for the blade mantis chip… As he found it, he then tries to insert it on the top left corner of the henshin device but hesitated for a second…

Access: thinks: Is it safe?? The USB said that if I use this I'll revert to human form if it fails and won't be able to henshin for 2 hours! Damn it! Here it goes! May I have the luck!

As he inserts the chip in the henshin device, the device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Blade Mantis mode! Accessed on!"

As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 sharp-looking eyes and his armor changes to dark red and the shoulder armors also change… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to green… After the changes occur two swords was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access… He grabs the swords and prepares to attack… The virion was surprised to see the sudden changes on his enemy!

Virion: WTF? How did you do that!?

Access: Enough talking! Ikuse!

Access rushes towards the enemy and slashes it with the swords, the virion wasn't able to defend itself… Being easily overpowered by Access… Both exchanges attacks but Access was having the upperhand… The virion was getting weaker and tired… He tries to escape but Access gets chips from his belt and inserted it at the right side of the henshin device…. He inserted, power, combine, gravity and lightning chips respectively…

Henshin Device: Power! Combine: Gravity and Lightning! Sword dance!

Access slashes from the ground and the virion was hit… The slash made the virion unable to move… As if the gravity holds him down… Access rushes toward him and jumps circularly as the swords hit the virion… Access continues to spin at midair as the virion is being hit and then explodes… Access stops and stands showing no sign of the effect of too much spinning… He reverts to his human form and feeling amazed that Shinji did not only fixed the first bug on the system but also fixed the program for the Blade mantis mode!

Ren: Sugoi! Arigato Shinji!

Shinji(on the phone): No problem man! Oh, be careful! Don't use the launcher stick chip! I haven't fixed it coz it is more complicated than I thought! Well I need to go back to work for now! Bye!

As the two walks away, they didn't notice that someone was watching them… Someone with a very powerful killing intent…


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: 7 Swords

Episode 6: **7 Swords!**

A man, between ages 20 – 25, walks quietly in the darkness… He opens a door at his right only to see a very bright light. As he enters he saw something but it was very unclear. He only saw the outlines of seven swords floating in midair. Those swords came rushing towards him. As he was about to be hit, he wakes up to realize it was only a dream…

Ren wakes up sweating all over his body. He picks up his digital clock to see the time was 6:09 am… He quickly rises up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After bathing, he quickly goes to his garage and rides on his motorcycle and prepares to go to his new part-time job… But, as he was about to leave, his phone rang. He picks it up and answers to find Shinji was the caller.

Shinji: Yoh! Man if you're not busy can you come over here in my house?

Ren: Oh, sure… But I have work…

Shinji: It's about the virions…

Ren: Well, I can be late for now… That's more important…

Shinji: Ok, I'll wait here…

Ren heads toward Shinji's house. He thinks about what important thing Shinji wants to discuss with him… He arrives just after a few minutes. He parks his motorcycle and walks toward Shinji's house and knocks. Shinji opens the door and invited Ren inside.

Shinji: Man, you owe me more this time…

Ren: Why??

Shinji: The EWC had developed a detecting device for virions. We were able to create this thing because with our studies, the virions emit a strange kind of radio or mental waves… We were able to create detectors. Although it requires the virion to be attacking or doing anything that will make it emit more waves. I reserved one for you!

Ren: Oh! That's great! Btw, I'm getting these weird dreams lately…. About seven swords that always attack me… Every time I saw that dream I feel a little afraid and worried… As if it will happen in real life…

Shinji: Man you're worrying too much! It's only a stupid dream! Oh! You're going to be late to your new job! Hurry now!

Ren: YeaH! Then I'm off!

Ren rushes towards his motorcycle but before he can go to his work, the detector begins to ring… Signifying a virions presence nearby… He looks at the detector and sees that the virion's location is near him… About 2 and half kilometers away… He decided to go and finish that virion… He drives and arrives at the scene…

He was at a bridge. There, a virion, who looks like a ladybug, is feeding on a human… This virion, like the snake virion makes it prey looks old after feeding on it. The virion noticed him and rushes towards him to attack. Before the virion approaches, Ren swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initiallizing"… Ren throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to Ren… Ren successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device anoounced "Accessed on!" Then he inserts the chip, blade mantis, in the henshin device. The device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Blade Mantis mode! Accessed on!" As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 sharp-looking eyes and his armor changes to dark red and the shoulder armors also change… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to green… After the changes occur two swords was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access… He grabs the swords and prepares to attack…

KR Access attacks with his right sword and damages the virion. The virion backs away a little and tries to attack but was blocked by KR Access. The virion flew and tries to attack by diving while holding a sword. As he was about to reach KR Access, but Access was able to dodge and in return attacks by slashing the back of the virion damaging its wings. The virion fell and tries to stand up but KR Access kicks him and begins to slash very furiously… Seeing the virion is weak, KR Access gets power, fire, sonic and combine chips… He inserts them to the henshin device.

Henshin Device: POWER, COMBINE: FIRE AND SONIC! SWORD BLAST!

KR Access combines the two swords. The swords combine and began to emit flames. KR Access rushes toward the virion. Because of the sonic chip's effect, KR Access became fast and was able to reach the virion in a blink and slashes the virion, thus, destroying the virion. As he reverts back to his human form, he saw the virion's sword because of that, he was reminded of his dream. He quickly tells himself not to think about it. He walks away and goes to his part time work.

In EWC, they were able to detect the fight between Access and the virion because of the detector. This proves that the rider that was fighting the virion was the Kamen Rider Access system they've lost 2 and half years ago. They conducted a meeting and they decided to retrieve the system. Also in the meeting, they assigned Lance as the one to retrieve the system by using the newly developed rider system, Kamen Rider Beat! Shinji was able to hear the rumors about this meeting making him worry about Ren. But he can't contact him now because phones are prohibited inside the buildings laboratories.

As Ren was driving a man stopped him. He stops too see that the detector is reacting… He prepares to get the rider system but the man spoke making him stop.

Man: Allow me to tell my name… Boku-wa Urahara Saruka… One of the elite members of the virions… Member of the SEVEN DIVINE SWORDS…

Ren: Seven divine swords?

Urahara: Yes, we are the elite and you are a nuisance in our plans… I will kill you right now!

Urahara transforms into a spider virion and attacks Ren… Ren was able to dodge and gets the rider system. Ren swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initiallizing"… Ren throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to Ren… Ren successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device anoounced "Accessed on!" Then he inserts the chip, blade mantis, in the henshin device. The device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Blade Mantis mode! Accessed on!" As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 sharp-looking eyes and his armor changes to dark red and the shoulder armors also change… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to green… After the changes occur two swords was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access… He grabs the swords and prepares to attack…

But before he was able to attack, the virion shots a web like bullet and hits him. He was trapped and unable to move. The virion walks and reverts back to his human form.

Urahara: You are weak… To think that Sinkoru and Trese are disturb by your presence. Hmpf!

Urahara lifts his right hand making KR Access floats as he does so. He charges energy in his left hand and fires it directly at Access's chest and making Access flew away and fell in the river with the system on the virions hands.

Urahara: Remember my name as you die, Urahara Saruka, numero uno! Member of the elite, Seven Divine Swords!

Urahara walks away and disappears mysteriously… As for Ren, he is unconsciously floating in the river… Dreaming again by the seven swords this time he is stab by a sword.

End of ep 6!

Next ep:

Ren is the hospital and the rider system is at the virions hands! Also the appearance of the second rider! Kamen Rider Beat!


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7

Episode 7

Code: Kamen Rider Beat!

A woman is seen running and breathing heavily in the hospital searching for a specific room. The woman has a short hair and about 5'6'' in height. She suddenly stopped at one room, room 302. She nervously opens the door and goes inside. There she saw Ren, on the bed still unconscious and full of bandages. The woman was Lena. She approaches Ren and looks with eyes of tearful. Then Shinji came rushing inside, shocked to see his friend in a state like that.

Shinji: "How did this happen to him? Did his belt malfunction again??"

Lena: "I don't know. I just arrived too."

Shinji: "Damn it… I know the belt can't cause this much damage on him… It can't be a high level virion? It can be…"

Lena: "A high level virion?"

Shinji: "Yes, we, in EWC, classify different types and levels of virions. And according to my calculations, Access's current ability can defeat only up to rank 32 but he can be defeated by those too and higher ranks."

Lena: "…"

Ren wakes up and tries to do a sitting position but Lena stopped him and made him lie down.

Shinji: "What happened, Ren?"

Ren: "…"

Lena: "Ren…"

Ren: "I was defeated. I didn't even stood a chance… The rider system i-is…"

Ren started to cry. He feels so weak by unable to do anything and the fear of the seven divine swords' power. As he cries Lena hugged him to comfort him. A dew minutes later, Ren calmed down and quietly goes to a sitting position. He told them what happened to him, everything, even about the group of virions called Seven Divine Swords.

Shinji: "I have news for you Ren."

Ren: "What is it?"

Shinji: "A new rider system had been released"

Ren: "What?"

Shinji: "It just as you heard. This new rider system is called **xmn-103 Beat**"

Ren: "Kamen Rider Beat?"

Shinji: "Yes. But unlike Access its system doesn't use **rider chips** instead use **rider codes.** That's all I have about Beat because I'm not working on the Rider System Development Office or RSDO."

Ren: "I see, by your calculations how powerful will that rider be?"

Shinji: "I don't know yet but as far as I heard it was created to become much powerful than Access. But I think their reffering to the 'old' Access."

Ren: "…"

Shinji: "Well, let's hope that it can defeat that so called Urahara."

Ren: "Yeah, right…"

Shinji leaves after a short while and goes back to EWC. At EWC Lance is being tested for the new rider system. They give him the henshin device. The henshin device looks like a rectangular object with a cylindrical handle in its back where the rider held it. On its left side is an opening for the purpose of the "sword" to come out. It can be a gun if the handle is pulled out. On the top, it can be opened so that the numpad is seen. This numpad is the one used to type the functions for KR Beat. After a few test they quietly leave leaving the rider system to Lance to be the user of it.

After a few days, Ren is released at the hospital. He was accompanied by Lena. As they arrived at Ren's house, Ren told Lena to go home and let him all by himself. He enters his house and went to his room and lied on the bed. He remembers the spider virion. But by just thinking about it made his spine chill. Then a spider fell on him. It freaked him out! He can't even get near the spider. He had now an arachnophobia because of the spider virion. Confused and scared, he goes out of his house and went to the park where he first transformed to KR Access.

Ren: "Why? Why am I afraid of that spider? Damn it!"

He clenches his fist. As he was about to leave he heard a man's scream. Instinctively he searched where the man is saw that a tiger-type virion is feeding on a human. Unlike the snake virion's victim, the man became dust after being feed on his life force. The virion spotted him and prepares to attack him. He was about to get the rider system in his jacket when he remembered that the spider virion has it. He has no choice but to run for his life.

Meanwhile, back at EWC, they detected the virion and ordered lance for his first mission as KR Beat. Lance sets off using the Kabuto cycle, a motorcycle especially designed for a KR Beat. He goes and arrived at the scene where Ren is after a few minutes. There the virion had cornered Ren already.

Lance: "Your final hour has arrived virion!"

The virion was startled to see Lance. Then lance took out his henshin device and entered the code: **2328**. The henshin deviced the announced: "S-T-A-R-T" Lance shouted henshin and transforms to KR Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!"

Beat the punched the monster and kicked it. The tiger-virion then backs away a little and showed something shocking. The rider system, Access!

Virion: "Hahahaha… Urahara-sama has entrusted me this toy! I'll let you experience the power of your own creation! HENSHIN!

The virion swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initiallizing"… the virion then throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to the virion… virion successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device anoounced "Accessed on!"

KR Beat: "IMPOSSIBLE! So the rider system was with you guys! But we don't need it anymore, I, Lance, no… Kamen Rider Beat is the strongest!"

KR Access: "Yeah right!"

Beat then typed **7973 **in the henshin device making it announced: "SWORD OUT!" as a sword forms from the left side of the henshin device. Beat then attacks with the sword and hits Access. Access then attack punching Beat. Beat then kicks Access making access back away a little. Then Beat enters the code **2578**. Then the henshin device's swords disappear and Beat pulls the handle out. The henshin device then announced "BLAST MODE!" and made the henshin device became a gun. Beat fires the gun at Access and hits Access. Access falls down and tries to stand up. Then Beat entered the code **3651** and the henshin device announced: "F-I-N-A-L K-I-C-K". Beat then jumps and does a bicycle kick on Access. Access is thrown away and an explosion occurs. There the virion was back on its original form and the rider system is thrown away.

Virion: "YOU BASTARD! I'll let you pay for hurting me!"

Beat: "Try it if you can because your time is short."

The virion then attacks Beat. But while they were fighting, Ren saw the opportunity to get back the rider system. He then shouted hensin and he swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initiallizing"… Ren throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to Ren… Ren successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device anoounced "Accessed on!" Then he inserts the chip, blade mantis, in the henshin device. The device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Blade Mantis mode! Accessed on!" As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 sharp-looking eyes and his armor changes to dark red and the shoulder armors also change… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to green… After the changes occur two swords was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access… He grabs the swords and prepares to attack…

He rushes towards the fight and slashes the virion at the back. Beat was startled to see Access again. He thinks if the user of the system is a human or a virion. The virion then attacks both Acces and Beat helding them in their necks, but Beat then uses the gun-henshin-device to fire at the virion. The virion then releases them both and backs away. Access then took 3 chips: power, punch and fire then inserts it the henshin device, while Beta enters the code **3652.** Access's henshin device the announced "POWER, PUNCH, FIRE… BLAST STRIKE!" while Beat's henshin device announced "F-I-N-A-L S-T-R-I-K-E".

Both riders the punched the virion in the chest making the virion explodes. As they back away a little Beat faces Access. Sensing Beat's stare Access looks back at Beat.

Beat: "Are you human or not? No, you won't tell me of course. Then I'll just take that rider system from you!"

Access: "I won't allow it."

Then both prepare to attack each other. At the EWC they had been watching both riders from the start except they didn't saw Ren transformed.

End of ep7!

Next episode!

Access versus Beat! Who will win the first fight??


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8  
60%: Access's Incompleteness

Two riders is seen in a fighting stance in a large screen at a company. It is being watched by scientist and engineer - looking people. From the video they start analyzing the status of both riders. The two riders were KR Access and Beat. At the location, Access removes the Blade Mantis chip and returns back to default form. Beat looks shocked to see that Access's 2nd form can be used. In the old files in EWC, Access can't use yet his other forms due to it was lost before even being finished. He puts aside this thought and concentrates on how he will defeat and recover the Access belt.

Beat then entered the code **7973** and a blade came out from the henshin device's left side as the henshin device announces "SWORD OUT". He then rushes towards Access and slashes him. Access is hit and was forced to move backward. As Beat was about to slash again, Access dodge the attack and kicks Beat. But Beat was able to defend himself by holding Access's foot before it hit him. He holds on tightly but Access then do a spin making Beat let go of of his foot. As he was spinning he was also able to kick Beat's face. Access stand up as Beat also does so. Both then rushes to each other and at the same time punched each other. Because of the impact, both were thrown a few feet away from each other. Beat pressed the cancel button making the blade disappear and then entered the code **2578** and then pulls the handle out as the henshin device announces "BLAST MODE". He starts firing at Access. Access was hit at the chest. Access then dodged the other lasers that came out from the henshin device and hid behind a tree.

Beat then runs toward the tree where Access was. Access then inserted the chip "**shield**". The henshin device then announced "Defend on". Access then showed up and runs toward Beat. Beat saw Access and starts firing. Access dodges some of the lasers and the others were blocked by the force field enveloping him. Before the shield was disappearing he was able to come close to Beat and then punched Beat at the stomach. Beat drops his henshin device and was forced to back away a little. He then rushes back to Access and start to exchange punches and kick with each other. As the fight goes on, there was no one getting the upper hand. When one is punched or kicked, the other one then returns it with the same power. Then Beat was able to kick Access so hard that Access flew a few feet away from him. This gave opportunity for Beat to get back his henshin device.

Beat decided to finish the fight, he enters the code **3651**. At the same time Access took 3 chips;**Power, Gravity and Kick**, and slots them in his henshin device. Beat's device then announced "F-I-N-A-L K-I-C-K" as Access's device announced: "POWER, GRAVITY, KICK... DESTRUCTION KICK!" The two Riders then jumps and do a flying kick toward each other. When they hit each other, a large explosion occurred at the impact of the two finishers causing both riders to be thrown away very far from each other. As they were in mid-air both riders were reverted to their human forms.

Lance was hurt a little and decided to return first to EWC. He then rides on Kabuto cycle and returns back. On the other hand, Ren was hurt a lot more than Lance. Due to Beat's power overwhelming Access's finisher that he is feeling so much pain. He knew he can't walk anymore and decided to call Lena asking to pick her up at the place as he faints.

Lena arrived to see Ren sleeping beside a tree. Ren was injured; Lena knew she can't carry him so she decided to call Shinji. This time Shinji was able to answer the call and decided to come to the place where Lena and Ren is.

Shinji arrives and carries Ren towards his van. He drives while Lena sits at the back with Ren.

Shinji: "I know this will happen if they faced against each other."  
Lena: "Who?"  
Shinji: "Oh, you still don't know the existence of the 2nd rider?"  
Lena: "Oh, the one you told last time… Sorry for not remembering."  
Shinji: "It's ok. I was able to see through old files about Access. From those records it was said that Access was only 50% complete when it was lost. That's why he has some malfunctions and many defects."  
Lena: "I see…"  
Shinji: "Right now, his system is only 60% complete… If I will be able to update Access again I might be able to bring out 68% or more of his potential. Including the Stick Launcher mode…"  
Lena: "I think you should tell those to Ren not me because I'm not interested much on that."  
Shinji: "Oh, right. My bad… Ehehehe…"

They arrived at Ren's house after a few minutes. They treated Ren's wounds and then Lena went into the kitchen to prepare some food for them. But Lena came back after a short while telling Shinji that there were not much food in Ren's fridge and she was going to buy some at the near store. Shinji then continues to update the Access system by bringing out his devices that he brought from his house.

Lena arrives at the store and bought some food. Lance was coincidentally also at that store. Lance and Lena don't know each other yet, so when they met eyes they didn't talk or waved at each other. Lena leaves the store earlier than Lance and goes back towards Ren's house. While walking, a Frog-like virion appeared and tries to kill Lena. At that same time, Lance was about to go with his Kabuto cycle when his detector responds. He arrives before the virion was able to hurt Lena.

Lance hits the monster with Kabuto cycle and took out his henshin device. He enters the code: **2328**. The henshin deviced the announced: "S-T-A-R-T" Lance shouted henshin and transforms to KR Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!" Then he entered the code **2578** and then pulls the handle out as the henshin device announces "BLAST MODE". He starts firing at the virion. The virion was startled and becomes enraged and furiously attacks Beat. But Beat spins his Kabuto cycle making the virion to be thrown away a few feet from him.

Beat then pressed cancel and returns the henshin device back to itself. He then get off the Kabuto cycle and goes toward Lena. He signaled her to run away. Lena does so but she just hid behind a tree and watches Beat fights against the virion. The virion return and this time much more furious. He kicks and punches Beat many times. Beat wasn't able to dodge because of the virions high jumping ability.

**Beat: "You bastard… I'll let you be the first one to see Beat's true power!"**  
Virion: "RAWR! Like I f*cking care!"

Beat then entered the code **5286**. The henshin device then announced: "INNITIALLIZING… P-O-W-E-R-E-D U-P!" Beat's mask then changes from stag beetle-like to Kabuto-like and his armor's color changes from black to blood red. After these occurs, the ground where Beat began to crack due to Kabuto mode's overwhelming power. It also hits the virion. The virion was pushed away from the force. Beat then raised his left hand as a spear-like item appears from the data-like objects flying around him. He attached the henshin device at the lower part of the spear. This made the henshin device announced: "KABUTO ON!"

Beat then uses his spear on the virion by slashing the virion with it. The virion jumps but with kabuto mode, Beat was able to jump higher and uses his spear to attack the virion. The virion wasn't able to dodge because he was at mid-air. The virion fell hard on the ground as Beat stepped on him. Beat stepped harder and start slashing the virion. The virion wasn't able to defend. But he was able to summon a sword and hits Beat, allowing him to at least back away a little from Beat. He then tries to escape by jumping not by running.

Beat then entered the code **2663** and **7333** as the henshin device announced "SUMMONING… SPEED UP!" Beat then rides on his Kabuto cycle and drives towards the escaping virion. As he was driving he entered the code **7328** and the henshin device announced "F-I-N-A-L M-I-S-S-I-LE!" Beat's KAbuto cycle then accelerates more and starts to emit light that passes through Beat. Beat's spear then became solid like KR Knight's because of the light. He was able to catch up with the virion and he made the Kabuto cycle jump so that his spear will be able to hit the virion. As he was in mid-air, Kabuto cycle then emit more light waves making an optical illusion of a missile and hits the virion. The virion explodes as Beat landed safely on the ground with Kabuto cycle. Lance reverted back to human and decides to go.

Meanwhile, Lena wasn't able to see the full fight because of the virion runs away while Beat chasing him. She then returns back at Ren's house and prepares the food. As she was serving, she saw that Ren was already awake and watching Shinji update the rider system. She then calls them to eat first. While eating, she decided to tell them what happened to her. Both guys were shocked and think that Beat was much stronger than they expected. But Shinji told something…

Shinji: "The virions nowadays are much more active than 3 years ago."  
Lena: "How do you say so…?"  
Shinji: "Well what I can say from previous data is that the virions three years ago was attacking humans that are in alone but not in an open area like that."  
Ren: "I think they were lying-low before because of the worms…"  
Shinji: "Yeah… Why didn't I think of it…?"  
Lena: "HUH? Worms???"  
Shinji: "3 years ago there were so called "Worms" or aliens as I say it that attacked our planet. Zect said that these Worms came from the Shibuya meteorite 10 years ago from now."  
Ren: "And yeah, my father first worked at Zect before he started EWC."  
Lena: "So you're saying that because of the Worms being almost annihilated that the virions started to become active?"  
Ren and Shinji: "Yeah"

After eating, Shinji returns at working on the rider system while Ren cleans his wounds again and Lena dazed while washing the dishes. She never knew that it was that dangerous to go alone these days and that she was confused why did these monsters attack humans. Meanwhile at EWC Lance was given a new mission, to retrieve the Access system and bring also the user with him ALIVE. This was given due to the result of the last fight that Access was updated and they want to know who did it.

End of episode 8!

Next episode:

Atarashi! A new friend and Launcher stick mode!


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9  
Sniper! Launcher Stick mode!

Shinji continues to upgrade the Access system as Beat showed his second form. Meanwhile an old man and a man are seen walking towards Ren's house. They knocked on the door. Lena opened the door and was shocked to see who the men were. She quickly called Ren and she beckoned the visitors to come inside. Ren came down from his room and was shocked to see his old master in his house!

Ren: Akira-sensei! Why are you here?  
Akira: HuH! Is this how you greet your master??? You haven't changed you stupid brat! Wahahaha!  
Man: Ah, gomen… Sensei wants to see you guys so badly but I wasn't able to stop him drink sake on the way…  
Akira: Shut up Kira! HUH! Let's spar Ren! It has been ages since our last spar!  
Ren: Uhm, maybe after you recover from being drunk.  
Akira: Shut up! Drunk or not I can defeat you! HUH!  
Ren: Ok, if you say so… Let's go to our dojo at the back…  
Akira: HUH! You just had to agree from the start! HUH!

Ren, Akira and Kira went to the dojo and changed their clothes. They go on the stage and got ready for the spar. Kira rang the bell to signal the start of the fight. Both fight by karate but Ren was easily defeated by Akira.

Akira: HUH! What happened to your skills! Before you can defeat me! But now! HUH!  
Ren: …  
Akira: HUH! Just as I thought! Somethings bothering you! As we were fighting I saw that you fight with no concentration! With that you won't be able to defeat anyone! Even if you have that system!  
Ren: System? Masaka, sensei you know about the rider system?  
Akira: HuH! Of course! I know everything! Fighting with those eyes! HuH! Eyes of anger! I taught you before! What happened to you?  
Ren: … Gomen sensei… Thank you… I'll be reflecting for now…  
Akira: HuH! Just give me sake for that! HuH!

Akira fell asleep and fell on the floor snoozing. Kira then quickly helped his master and took him to Ren's guest room.

Ren: Who are you?  
Kira: I don't know either. Akira-sensei is the one who named me. He got my name from his name though. He said he found me on a street. And after that I woke up to see I'm in his house with no memories of my past.  
Ren: Oh, I see… So you have been helping sensei up till now then…  
Kira: Hai…

Both return to the house and eat lunch. Meanwhile, Lance continues to fight virions. He just defeated a virion when two virions ambushed him. Crab and lobster virions were the forms of the virions. He dodges both and took out his henshin device. He enters the code: 2328. The henshin deviced the announced: "S-T-A-R-T" Lance shouted henshin and transforms to KR Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!"

The crab virion grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Then the lobster virion summons a sword and start slashing Beat. Beat wasn't able to defend himself and was hurt pretty badly. But he entered the code 2578 and then pulls the handle out as the henshin device announces "BLAST MODE". He starts firing at the crab virion making the virion let him go. He then starts firing at both virions. But another virion appeared. It was a mosquito-type virion. The three virions started to attack him. He had no choice but to escape by firing at both virions and the drove his Kabuto cycle away from them.

Ren and Lena went to a supermarket to buy some food and drinks for the guests. Ren was silent and Lena noticed it. She tried to talk but she can't think of anything that will cheer Ren up. They ride on Ren's motorcycle and drive back to Ren's house. As they drive toward Ren's house, they met in the way KR Beat. He is being chased by the three virions. They stopped but the virions saw them and try to attack them. But Beat covered for them. Lena called for Shinji but Shinji was asleep. Kira was the one who picked up the phone. Lena requested Kira to bring them the rider system. Kira, not knowing what it was still said yes. He tries to find the rider system but he doesn't even know what it looks like.

Meanwhile, Ren and Lena hides form the virions. Beat struggles against the three but the crab virion started to shoot exploding bubbles towards him. He was hit and was again pinned to the ground by the crab virion. Both the Lobster and mosquito virion took their swords out and was about to strike Beat but Ren came rushing towards them. He was able to push them away from Beat. Beat was able to escape from the Crab virion's grasp. Ren fights the virion in vain. He was punched by the lobster virion sending him a few meters away.

At Ren's house Kira still tries to find the rider system but then Akira handed him the rider system. And he told something to Kira and Kira then agreed and he went where Ren and Lena is. Kira arrives to see both Ren and KR Beat fight against the virions in vain. He called for Ren. Ren looks at him and quickly goes to him.

Ren: Thanks Kira!  
Kira: No, I won't give you yet this system.  
Ren: What? I need it right now!  
Kira: I don't care. Why do you want it so badly?  
Ren: Because I need to KILL those virions!  
Kira: Kill? Have you forgotten what sensei has told you before?  
Ren: Wha-? 'Power isn't used to kill or to show off, it is used to protect.' What have I been doing up to now? I see… Thank you Kira… I have been enlightened…  
Kira: That's what sensei really wants you to know… Go, and protect this world! And Btw, a memo in Shinji-san's desk says something about Launcher stick or something.  
Ren: Oh, thanks!

Ren shouted hensin and he swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initializing"… Ren throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to Ren… Ren successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device announced "Accessed on!" He gets the Launcher Stick chip and looks at it.

Access: Let us see what you can do!

Then he inserts the chip in the henshin device. The device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Launcher Stick mode! Accessed on!" As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 Circular red eyes and his armor changes to dark green and the shoulder armors also change and 2 rectangular cannons was formed and placed on his shoulders… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to blue… After the changes occur gun was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access… He grabs the gun and prepares to attack…

Access joins in the battle and starts firing at the 3 virions using his gun and the two shoulder cannons. The Crab and the Lobster virion was hit instantly but the mosquito virion dodges by flying. Beat was surprised again to see the new Access but decided to back off a little due to his injuries.

Access: Jeez… It's hard to move around here… I think I need to finish this.

Access took three chips, power fire and gravity chips. He inserted them and the henshin device announced: "Power, Combine: Gravity and Fire! Hyper Blast!" The two shoulder cannons detached and combined with the hand gun. Then a concentrated energy starts to form at the newly formed cannon. The two virions sensed danger and started to run away but before they can go far, Access pressed the trigger and the energy formed became a large beam and hits both the crab and lobster virion. Both virions explode but Access was hit by the recoil and flew a few meters away. He didn't notice the supports in his legs that can be activated by pressing the button the hand gun. Then when he stood up both the shoulder cannons returned to their respective places.

The mosquito virion was getting afraid and started to fly away. Then Access pressed the support button and took three chips again different from before. He inserted them in the henshin device. The henshin device announced "Power, Lightning, Sonic! Sniping Strike!" The right shoulder cannon detached and combine with the hand gun. The shoulder cannon turned longer by detaching its upper part and reconnected at the front. Access aims at the virion and pressed the trigger. A thin but powerful concentrated beam hits the mosquito virion. The mosquito virion explodes as Beat was shocked to see that Access is much more powerful than he imagined. He backs away and drives his Kabuto cycle back to EWC. Access reverts back to Ren and helps Lena stand up in a corner.

Ren: Thanks Kira…  
Kira: No problem… The master's friend is also my friend…  
Ren: Yeah, Friends…  
Lena: Uhm… I think its time to go home because I think someone is angry because the food isn't served yet…

At Ren's house…

Akira: HUH! Where's the food! I'm starving to death here! HUH!  
Shinji: YEAH! To think I was the one who upgraded Access! FOOD!  
Akira: Yeah food! HUH!  
Both: HUH!

End of ep 9

Next episode:  
Round 2! Access vs Beat!


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10  
Father and Son part 1

Old man Akira is seen sleeping in the couch and both Lena and Kira is seen cleaning the house while Ren and Shinji are playing chess loudly.

Ren: Check!  
Shinji: Oh… HA!  
Ren: What the???  
Shinji: Hahaha, now you're the one who's king is in danger! Hahaha!  
Ren: Damn! Think, think, think…

As both guys continue to play the door bell rang. Ren stood up and "accidentally" messes the game.

Shinji: Cheater! You did that on purpose knowing you won't win against me!  
Ren: No, it was an ACCIDENT… Hehe…

Ren came towards the door and opens it. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see the person who was outside. It was Shinji's dad, Rei Ryou-san! He entered the house leaving Ren shocked at the doorway.

Ryou: Shinji! At last I have found you my son!  
Shinji: Oyaji!  
Ryou: Oyaji? Where are your manners Shinji? Indeed, running away and joining your "friends" 4 years ago had made you this! Unforgivable! You must return and run our company instead!  
Shinji: I am not rude, I never considered you as a father as you never see me as a son! I told you before! This is my life and I don't want to continue the family business!  
Ryou: What? You still don't know the value of money my son! You still think you'll be happy with your friends? Friends who will leave you when you're out of money or in a bad state!  
Shinji: Don't talk bad of my friends! They are not like your old friends! And I will never return!  
Akira: HUH! You guys are annoying! Hey, Shinji-Senior! You heard your son, go now! I'm trying to get some sleep here! HUH!  
Ryou: Akira-san? Hmpf! I'll go for now, but I'll be back to get my son!

Ryou goes out and meets Ren in the way. Ren stops to talk a little bit with Ryou-san.

Ren: We are not like you think we are. You still haven't changed Ryou-san.  
Ryou: Same as you...

Ryou-san went inside his car and goes away immediately. Ren goes inside and talked with Shinji.

Ren: Your Oyaji is the same as always…  
Shinji: I know, but why did he came to see me after all these years? I know he can easily locate me with his money…  
Lena: Don't think about it too much Shinji.

Kira: Ne, Akira-san who was that?  
Akira: Don't mind that Kira…

Meanwhile at EWC Lance had reported the last event and proposed a new mission, to hunt the members of the strongest virions, the Seven Divine Swords. Lance went out of the office and went out of the building to do his daily patrol. Before he can even put his helmet, his phone rang. He quickly gets his phone and answers it.

Lance: Lance speaking, who is this?  
Manonthephone: Lance-san! Your father is in the hospital! Come quickly!  
Lance: What? Where? I'll go there as soon as I can!

Lance went to the hospital addressed to him. He arrives and went quickly to where his father is. He saw him lying on the bed and was breathing no more.

Lance: No… It can't be… Please, tell me this only a dream…  
Doctor: I called you as he was getting weaker and weaker. I'm sorry Lance-san we weren't able to do anything…  
Lance: No… Why my father? He was such a good man! To be attacked by a virion! ARGH!!!

Lance breakdowns and cries heavily while the doctor tries to comfort him… Lance father was attacked by a virion 15 months ago… His father's fate was his reason for joining EWC… Lance went out the hospital with a mind and heart full of anguish… He left the Kabuto cycle and walks without specific direction… He's as if a drunken man…

Lance continues to wanders off around and eventually sees a Boar-virion feeding on a human… Remembering his father's fate, his anger rose up and charges at the virion without transforming… He tackles the virion dragging it a little but the virion hist his back. He fell but rose quickly and punched and kicked the monster many times… The virion getting angry punched Lance in the stomach sending him flying… Lance fell several meters away… At last he took his henshin device and said…

Lance: For my father! Your final hour has arrived virion! HENSHIN!

He entered the code: 2328. The henshin deviced the announced: "S-T-A-R-T" Lance shouted henshin and transforms to KR Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!"

**Beat: ARGH!!!**

He punches and kicks the virion insanely while shouting foul words and just shouting. He continues to attack making the virion back off making the battle place near a populated area. At that same time, Ren and Shinji was walking near them with Shinji's father trailing Ren and Shinji with his car. Shinji's detector beeps sensing the virion. Both went where Beat is.

Beat continues to attack the Boar-virion, this time with his henshin device on Blast mode. He fires at the virion that was dodging the lasers and because of that the buildings near the area and some trees are being hit instead… Ren, seeing this gets his henshin device and the card and prepares to henshin…

Ren: HENSHIN!

He swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initiallizing"… Ren throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to Ren… Ren successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device anoounced "Accessed on!"

Shinji hides as his father arrives to see Access already running towards Beat and his som, nowhere to be found. He then watches the event that happens.

Access rushes towards Beat who was now maniacally fires everywhere not even hitting the Boar virion. Seeing this, the Boar virion escapes but Beat runs towards him firing wildly but the virion was too fast. Frustrated he fires again everywhere. Access runs toward to stop him but instead was hit by the lasers and was sent a few meters away.

Access: Yamero Beat! You'll injure the innocent people!

Access was able to approach Beat and holds him. But Beat was able to free himself and fires again.

**Beat: Why? Why does it have to be my father! ARGH!!! Access! I will defeat you!**

Beat then entered the code 5286. The henshin device then announced: "INNITIALLIZING… P-O-W-E-R-E-D U-P!" Beat's mask then changes from stag beetle-like to Kabuto-like and his armor's color changes from black to blood red. After these things occurs, the ground where Beat began to crack due to Kabuto mode's overwhelming power. It also hits the virion. The virion was pushed away from the force. Beat then raised his left hand as a spear-like item appears from the data-like objects flying around him. He attached the henshin device at the lower part of the spear. This made the henshin device announced: "KABUTO ON!"

He uses his spear and start slashing Access on the chest. He also does a thrust strike against Access sending him several meters away… He rushes towards Access ready to strike but Access moves away and gets some distance.

Access inserts the chip, blade mantis, in the henshin device. The device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Blade Mantis mode! Accessed on!" As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 sharp-looking eyes and his armor changes to dark red and the shoulder armors also change… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to green… After the changes occur two swords was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access… He grabs the swords and prepares to attack…

Beat runs towards Access while swinging his spear crazily. Access tries to slash Beat but because of the spear's length he wasn't able to do so instead he was the slashed. Beat then stomped on Access and crazily slashes him. Access was starting to get a little dizzy due to the attacks and his injuries. He then inserts the chip, Shield, in the henshin device. The henshin device the announced: "Shield on!" Beat was thrown away by the shield's force but quickly recovers and rushes back to Access.

Access vainly stands up to see Beat already rushing towards him. Beat does a strike at Access chest and sent him flying… Access landed very far away from Beat. Beat then entered the code: 7327. The henshin device then announced: "Strike of the Knight!" Access, sensing the finisher gets power, fire, sonic and combine chips… He inserts them to the henshin device. The henshin device the announced: "POWER, COMBINE: FIRE AND SONIC! SWORD BLAST!" KR Access combines the two swords. The swords combine and began to emit flames. KR Access rushes toward the Beat as Beat floats and also rushes towards Access.

End of ep 10!

Next episode!  
Father and Son part 2!


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11  
Father and Son Part 2

Beat entered the code: 7327. The henshin device then announced: "Strike of the Knight!" Access, sensing the finisher gets power, fire, sonic and combine chips… He inserts them to the henshin device. The henshin device the announced: "POWER, COMBINE: FIRE AND SONIC! SWORD BLAST!" KR Access combines the two swords. The swords combine and began to emit flames. KR Access rushes toward the Beat as Beat floats and also rushes towards Access.

As Beat strikes with his spear, Access dodges by doing a side-step and aims at beat's chest. Access strikes Beat at the chest that creates an explosion and causing Beat to fly away while reverting back to human form. Lance landed on a plain meadow. He tries to stand up while cursing but he fainted after a few seconds.

Ren detaches the belt and walks away only to see Ryou-san standing near his car shocked. Shinji gets down from a tree and was surprised that his father was there. Ryou-san then smiled evilly.

Ryou: "Ren-kun! Subarashi! With that machine we can get a ton of money from it!"  
Shinji: "STFU Oyajii! That thing isn't meant for greedy humans like you!"  
Ryou: "Don't you see its value! It can be worth millions! IF we sell it to the military"  
Ren: "I'd rather destroy this than to be used evilly by the likes of you!"  
Ryou: "Alas! You guys are still youngsters!"  
Shinji: "Look who's talking! That's why mom died because of your beliefs!"  
Ryou: "What!? How dare you te-"  
Shinji: "YOU SHUT UP! YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME NOR TO MOM! YOU DIDN'T EVEN VISITED MOM ONCE WHILE SHE WAS ILL! YOU NEVER HAD A HEART!"

Ryou-san was shocked and was like a paralyzed man. The words "You never had a heart" were the final words he heard from his wife while they were arguing and before she started dying. Still shocked he returned to his car and drive away slowly.

Ren looks at Shinji who was still angry at his father. He beckoned Shinji and they returned to Ren's house. At Ren's house Shinji just walks silently towards his room and lied down on his bed. He tries to sleep but the memories of his mom dying while calling out for his dad haunted him. Ren was quietly watching Shinji from the door. Ren sighed and thinks about his father, who for him was the greatest father. His father although busy with his work never forgotten his family and even with death, he protected him. Remembering their past, both Ren and Shinji cried.

At EWC, Lance awoken to see that he is already treated and that he is resting on a bed. He recognizes the logo inside and quickly, he knew that he is in a ward in EWC where 'special' persons are treated. He scans around inside in the room to see Lorenzo sitting near the door with a man who is familiar with him. Lorenzo stands up and began speaking.

Lorenzo: "What happened Lance? How can you left the Kabuto cycle on a public area? And started wreaking havoc and causing damages to private properties?! Good thing no INNOCENT people had been hurt!"  
Lance: "Gomen, Lorenzo-san. It will not be happening again."  
Lorenzo: "Yes it will not. Until your mental health is stable and when you proved to me that you can be Beat again, I'll return the portal phone to you. For now, Sasuke-kun will use Beat.  
Lance: "What?"  
Sasuke: "Good day Lance-chan~"  
Lance: "Sasuke! You-! Never mind."  
Sasuke: "Hehe… Poor, poor Lance, the sharpest spear of our batch had started to rust… Good thing the swiftest scythe is still here, me! Hahahaha!"

Sasuke approaches Lance and began to whisper something to Lance. Lance is shocked to what he heard and tried to attack Sasuke but the nurses and the doctors stopped him by injecting a sleeping medicine. Lorenzo walks away telling something to Sasuke as Lance's consciousness disappear.

The next day, Ren wakes up to see that his room is a mess with Kira staring at him from outside of the room.

Kira: "Uhmm, are ok now?"  
Ren: "Yeah, why?"  
Kira: "Well you were screaming something about an hour ago or so, something like… Hhmm… Co-co?"  
Ren: "Cosmo… the virion who killed my parents and rumored the strongest and maybe the leader of the virions."  
Kira: "I see… *thinks: 'Why do I feel a cold chill in my spine hearing that name?'*…"

They started eating at the table but Shinji looks like he was up all night. Lena then asked what was wrong.

Shinji: "When I start to sleep I see my mom before and after she died. I can't sleep because of that. That stinky stupid old man made me remember those days!"  
Ren: '"It's ok, you'll be able to sleep soon."  
Shinji: "Yeah, maybe."

Shinji's phone rang and when he checked it. A message from his father was there. Telling him to meet him at the park where they once, once with the whole family went. Ren senses Shinji's feelings and told him to go. Shinji then looks at Ren's eyes and sees the absolute answer. It was the eyes that he always admired for it means everything will be alright. The eyes both Ren and his father had. The eyes of hope.

Shinji then arrived at the meeting place after more than an hour. He saw his father there on a bench sitting. His father saw him and beckoned him to sit.

Ryou: "Remember the day you, me and your mother was here?"  
Shinji: "Yeah, it was when your money started to get bigger and you start getting farther with us."  
Ryou: "I'm sorry, I was blinded by money thinking you and your mother will be happy by it. I never noticed that little by little it was the one destroying our family. Until the day I and your mother argued. She began to be ill. I was not by her side I was busy making that stupid money grow! I didn't notice that the woman I loved has passed away. And that my son had run away from home. I never knew…"

His father cried hard. Feeling the family bond he embraced his father.

Shinji: "Why don't we start anew? Make up the things that you failed to do. Let's start by visiting mom. And after that, let our new life become better than before."  
Ryou: "Then, will you come back home at least?"  
Shinji: "I don't think yet. Not until this war has ended. My friends still need my support."  
Ryou: "You have excellent friends; I wished I had one too."  
Shinji: "You HAD one. It was Ren's dad but, he passed away already."  
Ryou: "Yeah, my one and only true friend. I was devastated to hear he was murdered. If there anything I can do, even if money. Tell me, and I will help you with your quest."  
Shinji: "Arigato, oto-san."  
Ryou: "No, thank you my son…"

Both cried and hugged each other tightly. But the moment was disturbed by the Boar virion who was wandering at that time. The virion charges at them. Seeing this, Ryou covered for his son and he was pierced by the boar-virions's claw at his back. Shinji was shocked and he carried his father to safety and called Ren. Ren then quickly went to his garage and drives his motorcycle towards where Shinji is.

As the Boar-virion approaches them, the virion was hit by kabuto cycle. The man on the cycle took off his helmet to reveal that he was Sasuke. Shinji was shocked because he saw a different person using the Beat system. But he carries his father again away and rips of some of his shirt to at least stop the bleeding of his father.

Sasuke enters the code: 2328. The henshin deviced the announced: "S-T-A-R-T" Sasuke shouted henshin and transforms to KR Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!" He calmly walks toward the virion then kicks it on its stomach. After, Shinji grabs it neck and lifts the virion. He then threw the virion and on the same time jumps and performed a kick. He hits the virion hard and as they landed, Beat's foot is still on the virion.

Beat: "Sa-yo-na-ra… Ne?"

Beat enters the code 3651 Beat's device then announced "F-I-N-A-L K-I-C-K". He lifts his foot and then kicks back at the virion. The virion exploded due to the finisher. Beat stands lazily and walks toward Kabuto cycle.

Beat: "Yare, yare, that virion was weak. To think Lance-chan wasn't able to defeat it. Che! He was really out of his mind!

But before Beat was able to detransfrom, he saw Access (Ren transformed before arriving). He then jumps on his cycle and start driving toward Access.

Beat: "Well what luck! Defeating a virion and now I will be able to face Access! I'll surely get that system from him!"

End of ep 11


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12  
Decisions

Access drives towards where the battle had been fought but he sees Beat in the Kabuto cycle driving towards him. He then jumps off his motorcycle and performs a flying kick against Beat. Beat was caught in surprise and was hit in the chest causing him to fell down from his Kabuto cycle. Access then returns back to his motorcycle and goes to top speed towards Shinji and his father.

Ren reverts back to his human form and carries Ryou in to his car.

Ren: "Can you drive Shinji?"  
Shinji: "Yes…"  
Ren: "Good… I'll meet you at the hospital then!"  
Shinji: "…"

Shinji drives off while Ren rides in his motorcycle thinking about Shinji. He worries for his friend and wasn't able to notice that Sasuke was watching him from afar. He drives away after a few minutes of thinking. Sasuke then follows him with the Kabuto cycle.

Sasuke: "So, he is Access… Hmm…"

Ren arrives at hospital. He looks for Shinji then he found him and Lena, Akira and Kira were there already. He asked about Shinji's father's condition. He was told that Ryou is fine but will be needed to be confining inside the hospital. He and Shinji walks toward the cafeteria and sat down.

Ren: "How are you?"  
Shinji: "I'm fine, thanks for the help…"  
Ren: "You're planning something right?"  
Shinji: "Heh, sharp as always…"  
Ren: "…"  
Shinji: "For the meantime I'll run his company. I have been told by one of the board of directors that my father had told them that anything that would happen to him, and be in a hospital or worse, dead, I'll be the temporary or new president.  
Ren: "He ordered that?"  
Shinji: "Yes, and even without that I'll run that company. Don't worry, I'll visit sometimes. And I may use the company's power to help or aid you in this war."  
Ren: "You, are sure about that?"  
Shinji: "I'll be fine. And I know my father will recover in no time."  
Ren: "I hope so."  
Shinji: "I'll get going now. I'll go home and fix myself and call a meeting at once at the company. You guys can go home too; our butler will be the one who will take care of my father for now."  
Ren: "Ok, then take care."

Shinji walks away while Ren returns to Ryou's(Shinji's father) room and called the others to go home. But while they were just a step outside the hospital, several cars came rushing towards them and many black-armored men came out and pointed the gun at them. Then a man in a black shirt with the logo of EWC stepped forward. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Don't dare to escape. We have surrounded this hospital, the son of the previous head of EWC or shall we say, Access-kun?  
Ren: "What? *how did he found out?*  
Sasuke: "It will be better if you just come with us quietly and we will let your friends go free."  
Ren: "Ok, but do what you had said first!"  
Sasuke: "Let the others go… And you, come with us."

Two men took Ren and the others ignored Ren's friend but they prevented them from following them. They took him at EWC building and placed in a room for questioning. After a few minutes 2 people came in, Sasuke & Lorenzo.

Lorenzo: "Seiji-san I never knew you were Access. Well logically speaking it must be you. After all, your parents created that system and disappeared after they died. I came here to request something. Would you please return the system to us?"  
Ren: "I don't think so. I just knew you guys and I don't trust you."  
Lorenzo: "Yeah, I see… Looking at you there is no point if I argue more…"  
Ren: "Glad you think that way."  
Sasuke: "Hmpf… Cocky brat…"  
Ren: "You must be Beat then?"  
Lorenzo: "The NEW Beat to be correct. The first one, as you can see from your last fight is, mentally unstable for the moment. Well at least may you cooperate with us?"  
Ren: "In what way? If just fighting virions I'll accept and no more to that."  
Lorenzo: "Ha ha, I see… Well if I can't really persuade you then I'll let you go. But I hope that you will change your mind."  
Ren: "…"

They let Ren go away. Meanwhile Sasuke looks at Lorenzo and asked him:

Sasuke: "Why did you do that? We can have the system! Even if we have to forcefully do it!"  
Lorenzo: "The MASTER wants it…"  
Sasuke: "Hmpf!"

Just then a signal started. Sasuke instantly knew that a virion was attacking near the building but not yet inside. He rushes outside to see that an army of virion about almost 50 of them has appeared! There, Ren, who had already transformed, is fighting alone. Cursing under his breath he entered the code: 2328. The henshin deviced the announced: "S-T-A-R-T" Sasuke shouted henshin and transforms to KR Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!" He rushes towards the scene. Both wondered why did the virions attacked in groups.  
Both rider kicks and punches the virions but still there are too many virions. Sensing this, Beat then entered the code 5286. The henshin device then announced: "INNITIALLIZING… P-O-W-E-R-E-D U-P!" Beat's mask then changes from stag beetle-like to Kabuto-like and his armor's color changes from black to blood red. After these occurs, the ground where Beat began to crack due to Kabuto mode's overwhelming power. It also hits the virion. The virion was pushed away from the force. Beat then raised his left hand as a spear-like item appears from the data-like objects flying around him. He attached the henshin device at the lower part of the spear. This made the henshin device announced: "KABUTO ON!"

Beat then entered the code 2663 and 7333 as the henshin device announced "SUMMONING… SPEED UP!" Beat then rides on his Kabuto cycle and drives towards the escaping virion. As he was driving he entered the code 7328 and the henshin device announced "F-I-N-A-L M-I-S-S-I-LE!" Beat's KAbuto cycle then accelerates more and starts to emit light that passes through Beat. Beat's spear then became solid like KR Knight's because of the light. He rushes towards the army of virion and destroys several of them. But then he was punched and threw off his motorcycle.

Access then inserts them to the henshin device. The henshin device the announced: "POWER, COMBINE: FIRE AND SONIC! SWORD BLAST!" KR Access combines the two swords. The swords combine and began to emit flames. KR Access rushes towards the army of virion and slashes his way and destroying many virions as well.

But both can't keep up with the number of virions. Then the security beckoned them to return inside the building. Beat does so but Access hesitated for a while but goes inside too. Then, 2 large machines appeared at the building's roof. It then emitted large beam of lasers and hits the army of virion destroying them.

Ren is surprised to see what happened but Sasuke looks pissed. Lorenzo appears from the back and said.

Lorenzo: "This is Eternal World Corporation. Will you aid us now? Ren-san?"

End of ep 12


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13  
"Numero Trese"

2 large machines appeared at the EWC building's roof. It then emitted large beam of lasers and hits the army of virion destroying them. Inside it, Ren is shocked to see the destructive ability of a building! Why didn't he realize that the EWC has this ability in order to protect itself! But before he wonders more, Lorenzo spoke.

Lorenzo: "That is some of our defence system. Welcome to the Eternal World."  
Ren: "What do you mean?"  
Lorenzo; "All shall be revealed once you join us."  
Ren: "…"  
Lorenzo: "Don't worry, we don't rush you. And we get those numbers of attacking virions monthly. They know our existence since your father created this."  
Ren: "I see."

Ren walks out and called a taxi. He ordered the driver to take him to his house. The driver nodded and drives. While back at the EWC building, Sasuke talks privately with Lorenzo.

In a dark cave a number of voices is heard, planning something. There was seven different voices heard from the cave.

Voice1: "Your mistake has resulted to this."  
Voice2: "I agree, you have made this blunder."  
Voice3: "It was not mine, it was from the stupid virion that once used the system and let it be returned to them."  
Voice4: "Quiet you three. We are here not to discuss that but to talk about a more important topic."  
Voice1: "As you say. But can we trust that-"  
Voice5: "Don't mention those words! Even if we use this cave we are not sure if anyone or anything can hear us! Use the 'e-7' rather than using that word."  
Voice1: "I am sorry."  
Voice6: "You guys are going off topic so much. Keep quiet and let him do the talking."  
Voice7: "Thank you. We are here to discuss the plan for the sabotage in EWC. As I have told you, we can use e-7 in this plan and I am sure, about 87% chance that our plan will succeed."  
Voice2: "87% only? That's too much low!"  
Voice3: "The chance is quite high. We don't know what will really happen now that the 'Eye' doesn't want to continue telling us the future."  
Voice2: "It is your fault, Urahara, that the system is once again in the enemy's hands and much more powerful than before!"  
Voice6: "SILENCE! You! How dare you say that? When you, continue to send your underlings to EWC and results to their deaths!"  
Voice1: "!"  
Voice7: "Very well, does every body agrees to my plan?"  
Voices 2to 6: "Yes"  
Voice7: "And you?"  
Voice1: "… Yes."  
Voice7: "Very well, you will continue the previous plan and I'll tell you when the time the plan will be executed. Go on!"

At that, a wooshing sound was heard in the cave and then, the cave crumbles. Meanwhile in a dark street, a man with a number 13 tattoo in his left arm is seen lying on the floor. He looks a man in his late 20's, long haired up to his shoulder, bearded but unclean fully and a cigarette smoking on his mouth. Just then a shadow came to him. Alerted he quickly stands up and grabs a man on his neck. The man grabbed was Urahara, a member of the Seven Divine Swords. He was tall, about 6ft in height, short haired, his eyes were green and uses reading glasses, he wears a black suit and his shoes was very shiny.

Man: "What do you want four-eyes?"  
Urahara: "Four-eyes? I think you are wrong. EIGHT!"

Urahara transforms into a spider-like virion but the man looks nowhere near fearful instead releases the monster slowly. He smiled a dark smile and started to coldly laugh.

Man: "So is it time? The one like you told me a spider will tell me what to do."  
Urahara(transforms back to human form): "The time is near for your mission. I hope you will not fail us, and in return-"  
Man: "I don't need anything. This world is a wretched place and I can use some fun and adventures."  
Urahara: "Very well, then we will start it tomorrow. Meet me here again and clean yourself."  
Man: "I know."

Urahara walks off and looks back at the man with cold eyes and in a split second he disappeared into the wind. The man however is seen staring at the ground, and then slowly he started to laugh, an insane laugh.

Back at Ren's house, Ren is lying on his bed and staring the portal card on his hand. He tries to think how on earth his parents were able to create this and how his father did start the company, knowing that his father doesn't have that much money or connections to the government. He stuffed the portal card back in his pocket and went downstairs. At the kitchen was Lena quarrelling against Akira-san for drinking too much sake. Meanwhile Kira is seen sitting with Shinji's laptop on his lap.

Ren: "Did you get the hang of it already?"  
Kira: "Yes. I don't know but it's like I know it by heart."  
Ren: "Maybe you were a computer expert before you lost your memory."  
Kira: "Maybe. He he he..."

Ren then opened the door and walked outside. He has now had made a decision. He will join EWC to know his parents true will and its secrets. He will search the answers for his questions.

Sasuke is seen driving with the Kabuto cycle when he suddenly braked and look at his right. There standing against the wall was Urahara. Sasuke at once knew that the man was a virion and not a low-level as Urahara gives him the chill. He parked the Kabuto cycle and took out his henshin device. Urahara smiled and stood firmly and raised his hand and points at Sasuke's chest.

Urahara: "That life will be mine and… also that system!"

Urahara transforms into a spider like virion and prepares to attack. Sasuke meanwhile senses fear and started to feel cold sweat in his hands. The wind blows against them and still they just stared each other for a second. Then after a few seconds Urahara jumps to strike Sasuke.

End of ep 13


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14  
Under the Bloody Rain

The wind blows against Urahara(virion form) and Sasuke. They stared each other for a second. Then Urahara jumps to strike Sasuke. Sasuke instinctively dodge the strike and took out his henshin device. He entered the code: 2328. The henshin deviced the announced: "S-T-A-R-T" Sasuke shouted henshin and transforms to KR Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!"

Beat typed 7973 in the henshin device making it announced: "SWORD OUT!" as a sword forms from the left side of the henshin device. He rushes towards Urahara, the spider virion, and slashes the virion. Urahara ignores the attacks of Beat as if it does not hurt him at all. Disappointed, he punches Beat and sent him flying. He then charges a concentrated energy on his left hand. He calculated Beat's projectile line or trajectory path. He raises his left hand towards the trajectory path and fires off his concentrated energy. It hits Beat causing him to return back to human form. Sasuke vainly stands up and escapes by summoning his Kabuto cycle. Urahara just stood and didn't bother to chase after Sasuke.

A man walks towards Urahara (back to human form) and said: "Why didn't you finished him off?"  
"I have my reasons. Especially I needed exercise."  
"Heh… You like it longer eh? Hahaha…"

Both walks off discussing something.

Sasuke continues to drives his Kabuto cycle with fear flooding inside him. _A virion that he can't damage? It was really I high class virion! But why did he attack him? Maybe, maybe they are now moving to destroy EWC? Should he return? NO. The enemy might be waiting for him near there._

He parks his motorcycle and went inside a pub. He orders alcoholic beverages and starts drinking. He tries to pick up a glass but it slipped from his hand. He then looks at his hand. His hand is trembling. Trembling not because of weariness but fear! He fears that virion! He hits the table with his clenched fist. He must not fear. He must fight! For that is the reason he entered EWC.

After a few hours of drinking, he decided that he will fight! Outside the pub, the rain pours down heavily. He stares at the starless sky. _To kill or to be killed! _He will not lose! He rushes towards the raining streets on to his motorcycle. He starts its engine and drives away.

At Ren's house, Kira stares at the rain and said: "The will to fight is essential but does the heart does too?" Ren heard Kira and said: "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Eh? Did I just say sometning?" "Haha, you're tired Kira. You can go to bed if you want to."

Kira walks off thinking what did he said before. He stumbles upon Akira-san who was sleeping on the floor. Akira just moaned and continues his sleep. Lena then approaches old man Akira and tries to carry him to ward the sofa. Kira helps her carry Akira to the sofa.

"I'll just take a walk." said Ren. "A walk? In this weather?" said Lena.  
"Yes. Also I need to buy something at the store. I'll be back after a short while. Don't worry, I can handle any virion attack." He smiled and took an umbrella and walsk toward the raining streets.

Ren walks but not toward the store but walks with no specific destination. He feels like something will happen today. An event that will cause something dreadful or something more sinister. He walks and unknowingly Sasuke drives pass him. Then deciding he just thinks too much, Ren walks towards his house but blocked by a man in an umbrella. He recognizes the man! A man that was tall, about 6ft in height, short haired, his eyes were green and uses reading glasses, he wears a black suit and his shoes was very shiny, Urahara.

"It's been a long time. Let's see if you have improved." Said Urahara. Urahara then throws his umbrella and transforms into a spider virion. He then charges towards Ren. Ren raises his hand, showing the portal card. And then before the virion approaches, Ren swipes the portal card into the henshin device's top, the device announcing: "Initiallizing"… Ren throws the card opposite the device, the device laser hits the card making it to hologram and announcing "Portal Out!" as a hologram appears and goes to Ren… Ren successfully transform into KR Access as the henshin device anoounced "Accessed on!"

Access then dodges and then runs towards the virion. He then jumps and does a forward flying kick against the virion. Urahara then dodges the kick. Access stands up and started punching Urahara. He kicks and sent Urahara flying. Urahara stands up looking unscathed but then fell to his knees. Access's attack was able to hurt him! His human shadow appeared with a smile on his face. The system, no Ren was the one who got stronger. The attacks was much more concentrated and not done by instinct unlike Beat.

Urahara then charges a concentrated energy on his left hand. He fires the energy at Access who was hit directly at the chest causing him to be sent flying. Access then stand up after the fall and inserts the chip, blade mantis, in the henshin device. The device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Blade Mantis mode! Accessed on!" As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 sharp-looking eyes and his armor changes to dark red and the shoulder armors also change… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to green… After the changes occur two swords was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access. He grabs the two swords and rushed towards Urahara.

Access slashes Urahara with a pattern. He slashes subsequently, then after slashes both swords at the same time. This pattern made the attack twice more powerful. Urahara backs away and fires concentrated energy continually. The attacks made a huge smoke even though it is raining. Urahara carefully observes the smoke then a large beam came out of the smoke and hits him. Walking slowly from the smoke, Access, emerges, now in Launcher stick mode. He continually fires at Urahara. Urahara then dodges and made his way near Access and punched him straight to the face. Access backs away. He took out blade mantis chip and then inserted it in his henshin device.

Then something new happened. Both were surprised! Access chest's crystal glows brightly! Access then remembers! He forgot to take out the launcher stick chip! Too late, Access emitted a powerful wind blast and hits Urahara. Access then started to change! But, this change was different. His armor changed its color from green to white. The shoulder cannons disappeared. He was then is covered by data-like things. Then, his consciousness starts to fade away. He screamed then with the data-like things still hanging, covering him. He attacks Urahara and punched him straight at his stomach. Urahara is sent flying until he disappeared from view.

Access continues to scream. And while it looks like his system will finally kill him, it overloads, reverting him back to human form. Ren dropped in his knees and after a split second seen unconscious on the streets. The system is still in his waist and breathing slowly.

Urahara is seen in a dark corner of a street. There he barely stands by supporting himself in a wall. Then, something was wrong. His stomach was… There was a hole, a hole larger than Access's fist. He swore and fainted.

End of episode 14


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15  
Eyes

A man is seen lying on the ground on a rainy night. He is unconscious, he has bruises and something like a belt is on his waist. No one was around that man or near him. The rain does not seem to stop and continues to fall and slowly becoming stronger. The man was Ren.

Back at his house, Lena is getting worried about him. Kira approaches Lena and said: "You worry about him right? Don't worry; I'll go find him now." "Thanks a lot" said Lena. Kira went out with an umbrella in his hand. He walks towards the nearest store but he did not find Ren there. Kira becomes worried. He continues to find Ren and eventually saw him lying on the ground. He gasped and tried to wake Ren up but he can't. He then carried him but his umbrella fell. He didn't mind about being wet, so he didn't picked up the umbrella.

He carried Ren back to his house. He knocked on the door. A few seconds it was opened by Lena. Lena was surprised to see Kira carrying Ren. She panickaly let them in and went to find the first aid. Old man Akira woke up was surprised to see Ren's condition. He helped Kira carry Ren to his bedroom. They first took off his clothes and clothed him with new ones. They rested him in his bed and stayed there. Lena entered the room with the first aid. She tended Ren's bruise and after sat in a chair and started crying.

Akira went out after half an hour not saying anything. Kira looks at Ren then stood up and went to the living room. He sees the rider system. It fell from Ren when they were carrying him upstairs. He touched the system but he was burned. It was very hot. Then suddenly, flashes of images came into his mind. He saw the fight between Ren and the virion, Urahara. He was surprised on what he saw. He didn't know that ability. How was he able to see the fight? Troubled still, he took a cloth and using it picked up the system.

The next morning, a knocked on the door was heard. Kira went to open it and was surprised! "Shinji-san! It's been a long time! Ren is-" said Kira. "I know already. Akira-san called me last night. I was busy that's why I just came in today" told Shinji quickly. He ran towards Ren's room. He went inside and saw his friend awake and sitting on the bed but still full of bruise.

"Yoh, Shinji."  
"Damn you, I was worried and here you are. You look a big crap now man. Hahaha…"  
"Sorry, it just… the system malfunction… no I think it was me who made an error."  
"What do you mean?"

And Ren told Shinji what happened. Shinji then sat on a chair and began thinking deeply. Then he said: "You said that the armor color's changed into white and the shoulder armor changed? And as you said when that happened, it began to hurt…" "Yeah…" said Ren then Shinji said: "This is only a guess, because I have never read anything about it in the files. I think it is a new form. A new incomplete form accidentally made by me… No, it might be in the plan that wasn't done."

Ren was surprised but after a while grinned and said:  
"Then I think you can fix it? With its power, we can defeat almost all virions."

"Yeah, but I think to fix it may take months or a year" sadly said by Shinji.

"What!? Damn it."

"Man… Have you forgotten I own a super big company now? It may  
take weeks only! Or just a few days!"

"What? Don't tell me you used the company to fight the virions too?"

"Not really but we're developing a new rider system. And I made it from some of Access's data. Also fixing this will help in our research."

"Geez... Well do what you can."

"No problem."

Ren and Shinji continue talk while Kira listens at the door. Sighing, he walks away and helps in cleaning the house.

In an inn near Ren's house, a man was paying the rent and went outside. That man was Sasuke. He hops into his motorcycle and he kicked the motor into life and drives away. He drives in a highway road and arrived near a forest. He stopped for a while then drive through the forest. He stopped in a large rock, about 10 ft in height and 6 ft in width. He began to touch the rock as if finding something then a beeping noise was heard followed by: "DNA confirmed, welcome to EWC building 2."

Then a door appeared in the rock. Sasuke with his motorcycle entered it. Inside there were few scientist and several rider parts was being tested. On the middle was one of EWC's important items, the GAMMA chip. He looked at it but not dared to touch it. Once a human or even a virion touches it, powerful electricity will activate and hurt the culprit and also defense system will activate. Only the higher ups are the one able to access it. Even to him, the chip's power is unknown.

He went inside one of the rooms and began typing in the computer. He sent an email to Lorenzo containing a proposal to hunt the members of the seven divine swords and enhancement of Beat system for it. As he walks out of the room, the alarm went on. This base was discovered!

"F*ck! They followed me?"

He took out henshin device then he entered the code: 2328. The henshin device then announced: "S-T-A-R-T" Sasuke shouted henshin and transforms to KR Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!" He rushes towards the group of ant virions. To quickly confront them, he jumps from the second floor and hits one of the virion. He holds it with one of his foot and then Beat took out his henshin device and entered the code 3651 and the henshin device announced: "F-I-N-A-L K-I-C-K". He stomped on the virion causing it to explode.

Three virions rush towards him. Instinctively he dodges them and Beat then entered the code 7973 and a blade came out from the henshin device's left side as the henshin device announces "SWORD OUT". Then he entered 3653. His sword brightens and emits light waves. He rushes towards the three virions and slashed them. The virions exploded as Beat continue to annihilate the remaining virions. Then, the last virion did something stupid. He touched the gamma chip. Then the virion was electrified and been shot by machine guns from the ceiling. The virion then backed away and explodes.

Beat reverts back to Sasuke but before he can take a step, a man punched him straight to the face. He was knocked out by the punch and unknowingly the stranger took the Beat system.

End of episode 15


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16  
The Man of Vengeance!

Sasuke woke up a few hours after the incident not knowing what happened. Then he suddenly remembered what happened. After he destroyed the virions, a man suddenly attacked him and left him unconscious. Then he searched the Beat system. It was not there. Not under the pillow, not in or on the desk. Alarmed, he tried to think of anyone who might took it. "It might be Lance! No, he's still in the psychiatric ward in EWC. Wait! First, a number of virions attacked the hideout. Maybe, maybe, the man was not a human but a virion!"

A man entered the room. The man was Lorenzo. Sasuke sat up to greet Lorenzo. "I heard you were knocked conscious after protecting the facility" calmly said by Lorenzo.

Then Sasuke replied: "A man attacked while I was in human form. I didn't have the chance to see who it was."

"I see. Last night Lance violently escaped the ward. He might be the one who took the system."

"No, it might be even a virion. The virions attacked first before the man appeared. It is most highly possible that it was a virion who took it."

"I know. I just told you what happened and he is just ONE of the suspects."

"Oh. I'm sorry Lorenzo-san."

"It's alright. Go ahead and rest for now and we'll search for the system."

Lorenzo steps out of the room as Sasuke lies again in the bed. He closed the door and looked at the window and said: "Power is dangerous in the wrong hands."

The darkness fell as the moon starts to shine brightly. The stars start to appear, signaling the start of night. In a dark street a man is seen sitting in a dark corner of the street throwing something upward then catching it repeatedly. Then the light of the streets hits the thing he is throwing and catching. It was the Beat device! The man then stood up and went into the darker part of the corner whispering: "The light of hope hates me. So I shall create my own."

The rays of the new day shined upon Sasuke's face. He woke up and took a bath. He stayed long in the bath, thinking what to do about the system. He went to the Kabuto cycle's garage to find it missing. The maintenance worker told him that they were able to recover it first but suddenly that midnight, it went out on its own, probably summoned by the current holder of the henshin device.

He then took another motorcycle, a simple one, and drove off to search attacking virions in case Beat shows up there. He stopped near a pub and parked his motorcycle to eat lunch. He tried to listen to some people's gossip hoping to hear rumors anything about Beat. Failed, he went and ate his food and left the shop after a few minutes rest. Unknown to him, someone was watching him from afar. The mysterious man's face was hidden in the dark shadows of the trees. Then a rumbling sound was heard and the man emerged from the bushes already with a helmet and riding the kabuto cycle!

Ren saw the motorcycle that came rushing out from the bushes. Thinking that it was just some mad man, he continues to walk towards Shinji's company. His jaw dropped when he saw the large improvement that was made inside just after several weeks of Shinji's stay as a temporary president of it. The income of the company doubled in just a month! He can't possibly believe how Shinji was able to manage it. He went to the information to tell about his appointment. The lady in the counter called a man that will lead Ren.

The man led Ren into the elevator. The man didn't press any button but pressed something in the metal part! Then a set of numerical buttons appeared. There the man pressed a hidden code. The elevator announced "basement #2 the newly founded research and development office and laboratory." After about a minute, the elevator made a sound that confirmed their arrival.

What was there stunned Ren. There were so many scientists, engineers and many other people that he thinks is researching in developing the rider system of the company. A man approached him. He was Shinji! "Surprised aren't you? This floor was just a storage room! I have it change! This has just started for 2 weeks!" loudly and excitedly said by Shinji. "Wow... and please don't shout we're just a meter apart" said Ren who was still jaw dropped at the sight of the room.

"Oh yeah. I'll lead you to your newly improved rider system. Also, I'll tell you its new functions and newly programmed rider chips!" eagerly said by Shinji.

Back to Sasuke, Sasuke was driving and searching of any virion incidents. At last, he heard a woman's scream. He immediately drove to where the sound came from. He arrived and was surprised! He was surprised to see that it was not a woman's voice that he heard but a gay's voice. Well he put that thought away immediately. He hit the virion with his motorcycle. The hyena – virion was sent flying from the impact. Then the gay tried to kiss sasuke to thank him but Sasuke was sick from the thought of it. He kicked the gay away and rushed towards the virion.

As he drives and wasn't able to see that the virion put a trap that made him fell from his motorcycle. A sticky rope was tied from both ends of the street that the instant it touched Sasuke, it wrapped aroud him firmly. The hyena-virion laughed and danced around him. Just then the virion was hit by laser bullets! The virion was knocked down and from several meters away was Kamen Rider BEAT!

"15 seconds countdown..." whispered Beat.

Beat rushes towards the virion jumping so that he can't step on Sasuke. He hit the virion who was still lying on the ground. Then he kicked the virion hard that it sent it flying. He fires at the virion at it goes down.

"5 seconds..."

He then entered the code 3651 and the henshin device announced: "F-I-N-A-L K-I-C-K". Beat then jumps and does a bicycle kick on the virion that just stood up. The virion was caught in surprised and was hit fully on the chest. The impact caused the virion to back away and explodes after. Beat stands up and went to Sasuke.

Back at the basement floor of Shinji's company, Shinji brought Ren into a large room where a large and several other small screens are present. Shinji typed some and in the large screen was the photo of the new form of Access, Burst form!

At the same time, Beat held Sasuke in his shirt. Beat prepares to strike a punch. Fear flooded on Sasuke's eyes! He can't withstand Beat's punch! He might die or worse disabled forever!

End of episode 16


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17  
The cat and the spider

Beat held Sasuke in his shirt. Beat prepares to strike a punch. Fear flooded on Sasuke's eyes! Then when as if Beat would punch Sasuke, Beat laughs and walks away. He drops SAsuke on the ground before leaving. Sasuke is shocked from fear. After a few minutes, Sasuke recovers from the shock and was angry for his pride was stained! Cursing he stands up and kicked his motorcycle into life and drove away.

Back at Shinji's building; Ren is in Access's Burst form and is connected with many wires to study more about the system. Shinji is standing in front of a computer looking at the data-figure of Access from the current test. After a few minutes, Ren reverted back to his human form unwillingly. "What happened?" asked by Ren. "It is the time limit. We tried to extend the time but the longest time we have done is 9 minutes and 48.67 seconds." sadly said by Shinji.

Ren sighed and walked with Shinji in the waiting room of the building. The place was not what you can say a waiting place for an office. It is more likely a living room of a house. It has sofas and a large television set. There is a table for placing teas and some beverages for guests. There is a computer screen in the near ceiling and some visible and hidden cameras in it. Ren and Shinji sat opposite each other. Shinji looks a little dread. Ren asked why.

"Ante was stolen." sadly reported by Shinji.  
"Ante? It can't be, your company's rider system?" said by Ren.  
"Yes. It was completed 3 days ago and last night it was stolen. No signs of force entry, the cameras haven't recorded or seen anything entering or leaving the building. I suspect virion entry. No human can do that. Our computers can't be hacked because the main computer is my laptop." said by Shinji.  
"I see. I'll do my best to retrieve It." said Ren.  
"Thanks." told by Shinji with a weak smile.

Ren left the building but before he can step outside, Shinji came after him telling him he had forgotten to show him. Shinji led Ren into a garage. There was a motorcycle that looked like a Milan 100. It was called "D.A.T. cycle". Shinji explained its features to Ren. Ren happily kicked the motor into life and drove it.  
But before he left he saw something and looked there. A card was there saying "Ante motorcycle: Militia –X07". But the said motorcycle was not there, it was stolen at the same time the system was stolen.

Sasuke was in his favorite pub and was drinking a few root beers. Then a man who was familiar to him came. He sat opposite to him. Then he realized who this man was! It was Lance, although he looked a lot older, his face no longer smooth but beard and mustache are starting to appear making him look like a guy in his mid 30's. Lance smiled showing his teeth. Sasuke thought he was to see bad teeth but it was just like before. Very clean teeth. "It's been a long time bastard. After you told me that Lorenzo knew all along that my father was going to die and nothing can cure him." grudgingly said by Lance. "You; Where is the Beat system?" hastily replied by Sasuke. Lance told him at once "I didn't take it. That system is a trash. If I want power I won't use a trash system like that." "I don't believe you. If I need to force you to return it I will!" shouted Sasuke. Lance laughed and walks away and made a rude sign on Sasuke. Red hot blood flood into Sasuke's head after Lance had gone away.

Then he saw something Lance had left. It was a piece of paper saying "A cat has nine lives, but what if eight of it was stolen by a spider?" Sasuke did not understand what the meaning of the phrase was. But he knew it was something about the enemy. Also in the paper was a logo unknown to him. From afar, Lance is looking at the confused Sasuke and laughs. He muttered something... "I am the strongest RIDER..."

At a pier, screams were heard from its warehouse. A porcupine virion is killing people in it. People run away in several directions. The virion just then fired pins from its body and hits some of the people. The virion then rushed towards a man who tripped and was about to kill it when he was hit by lasers. He looked who was the culprit and saw Beat. Beat then said: "I won't take a countdown. I want to savor the fight."

Beat then continued to fire at the virion. The virion dodges the lasers and in return fires his needles at Beat. Beat dodges also but unluckily he was hit by some of it. "Che!" angrily said by Beat. He then changed his henshin device into sword mode. He rushes towards the virion and slashes at it. The virion backs away and took one of its needles and changed it into a sword.

Both started to attack each other. Both of their swords meet. They came closer as the swords hit each other. Then the virion fired its needles from his body and hits Beat. Beat falls back and prepared his finisher, a rider slash. He then rushes back towards the virion as he was about to hit the virion, another virion appeared and slashed his back. He dropped the sword and was then slashed by the the porcupine virion. The other virion was a beaver virion.

"Two against one, not bad... Time for Kabuto mode." proudly said by Beat.

Both virion laughed and attacked Beat simultaneously. Beat shields with his hand the dodges. He makes calculation on how to get his henshin device. Just then one of the virion caught him and held him in the neck. The virion punches Beat as the other one slashes Beat's back. When it looks like Beat was going to be beaten, Ren arrives and hits the virion holding Beat.

"HENSHIN!" cried Ren while in the motorcycle. He transformed into Access default mode. He continues to drive. He stopped making the virion he hit be sent flying. Access gets down from his motorcycle and approaches the virion. He took a chip, Burst chip. He inserted the chip. The crystal on Access's chest changed its color from green to silver. His armor changes into white and some parts become black. The data-like things flying around him concentrated and entered Access's crystal changing it to three colors, red, blue and green. The three colors stayed in the chest in balanced places. A booster connected at Access's back. As the transformation completes, a powerful surge of wind burst out from him.

He then prepared a stance, a running stance. Then the boost at his back started to emit lights. Then with a boom, Access disappeared from view. He appeared at the front of the other virion and punched it. The Beaver virion was sent flying. Access then disappeared and appeared on the porcupine virion that has just stood up. The virion was caught in supirse. He was kicked by Access. Access backs away. He inserted a chip, raidrick busters. He inserted it and two raidrick busters appeared. Access took them. He flicked his hands making the busters rotate by 180 degrees. The busters then emitted laser blades.

Access then rushes towards the porcupine virion. He slashes the virion and kicked it. He took the drill striker chip and inserted it. The henshin device announced: "Spinning Strike!" Access then jumped towards the enemy with his hands stretched towards it making him looks like diving. As he falls down, his body spins very fast making an illusion of a red drill. He hits the virion straight in the chest. The virion explodes as Access appears kneeling near it. The other virion was starting to run due to fear.

Access then made a running stance again and disappeared. He appeared in front of the virion and flicked his hands to change the raidrick buster into gun mode. He punched the monster at the stomach and fires using the busters. The virion exploded as Access backs away. Just then Beat's lance slashes at his back. Beat was standing behind him in Kabuto mode.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked by Access.  
"Sorry, I'm not Sasuke. But it is my job to kill you." menacingly replied by Beat.

Beat then continues to slash towards Access. Access dodges every attack.

At the top of the pier's warehouse was a rider covered in shadows.

End of episode 17

Next episode: Ante's debut appearance and the identity of the current Beat!


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18  
Ante: Power is everything!

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked by Access.  
"Sorry, I'm not Sasuke. But it is my job to kill you." menacingly replied by Beat.

Beat then continues to slash towards Access. Access dodges every attack.

Beat prepares to stab Access with his spear but Access kicked him. Access fires his raidrick buster and hits Beat. Beat stands up and prepares to attack Access. Access does the same. They both rush towards each other at the same time. Then out of nowhere a powerful blast hits both the riders. Both were sent flying due to the attack. Access fell near his motorcycle while Beat fell into the sea. Access stood up only to be reverted back to human forcibly. Burst form's time limit has been passed. He jumped on his motorcycle and kicked it to life. He drives away immediately from the vicinity.

At the top of the pier's warehouse was a rider covered in shadows. His hands were smoking, as if it released a powerful energy from it. He walked away disappearing into the shadows.

A man suddenly rose from the sea. It was a man with a number 13 tattoo in his left arm, the man who Urahara talked before. He is seen holding the Beat-henshin device. He stood and spit sea water. He looked around to see that Access had already run away. Swearing, he tried to look for the man who interrupted the fight. But he was nowhere to be seen. He sat down and punched the ground.

"What are you doing Trese?"

Urahara appeared in front of him so suddenly as if he teleported there. Trese then replied "Tsk, my fight was interrupted by someone."  
"Who?" asked by Urahra  
"I do not know. That bastard. I could have defeated Access if he did not interfere. I'll find him and kill him." said Trese.  
"Hmpf... Just do it. There is another virion that rebels against us. Find him and kill him. Good bye for now." and Urahara disappeared immediately after saying this. Trese stood up and walked away.

Ren arrives at his house to see it completely deserted. A note was in the door. "We are currently away for now. Old Akira and Kira are taking some things at his old dojo. I currently need to stay home for my brother's birthday. –love lots Lena" Ren entered his house and was not used to see it very quiet. He lied down at his bed and thought about who was the guy who is currently using the Beat system. He fell asleep immediately due to fatigue.

The next morning, Sasuke is sitting at the park when he suddenly saw the glimpse of Kabuto cycle! He spilled his coffee but didn't mind and quickly followed the kabuto cycle with his own motorcycle. He follows the Kabuto cycle and when it stopped in a alley. He stepped down from his motorcycle only to be punched by Trese in the face. He fell down and stepped by Trese. Trese keeps his foot on Sasuke and said "I should have killed you before. You were very funny when I saw your fearful face. But I'll kill you now that you saw my face!" He transformed into Beat and prepares to crush Sasuke. But a similar energy blast hits him in the chest. The opportunity allowed Sasuke to place a tracking device on Beat. Sasuke flees with his motorcycle for now.

Beat stood up and was pissed that Sasuke had escaped.

"YOU bastard! Show yourself!" shoutyd by Trese. But neither answer nor any one showed up to him. Swearing loudly, he reverts back to his human form and drive away towards his target, the rebel virion.

A two men was seen talking to each other. The topic they were discussing can be heard clearly.

"Those Swords bastards! They think they can rule all virions!? Only Cosmo is our king! They just taking the throne because of his absence!" said by the first man.  
"But where is our king? After the battle with Raikiri, he disappeared! He must be killed in the battle." answered the other.  
"Impossible. If he had died, then Raikiri should showed up to show that he is the winner." replied by the first man.

'No matter who was killed and won two years ago, the truth is that both never claimed the throne! So the Swords shall be the new emperors!" cried out by Trese loudly. "That's why, you rebels will be killed!"

Both men were shocked but transformed into a falcon virion and a moth virion. Trese transformed into Beat and instantly used the kabuto form. He rushed towards the virion and pierced the moth virion straight. The moth virion wasn't able to dodge. The virion exploded as the falcon tries to escape by flying but then a rider jumped and grabbed the virion. The rider was similar to an ant and was colored in orange and silver. He drops down with the virion and then pressed something on his henshin device connected on his right hand. Then a powerful energy blast starts to fire from both of his hands. The falcon virion was hit directy and explodes.

Beat was shock to see the new rider. Then he realizes the enrgy blasts! "YOU!" shouted by Beat. "I'll make you pay for interfering against my job!"

Ante (read as An-tey), the rider, just looked at Beat. Then he beckoned him to come at him. This made Beat furious and started rushing towards Ante to attack.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is watching the battle and prays that Ante defeats Beat so he can recover the Beat system at once.

End of ep 18

Next ep!  
Three rider clash! The first battle between the 3 riders!


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19  
Alpha-Beta-Gamma

Beat, full of rage, rushes towards Ante. He holds his lance in a straight way to pierce Ante. Beat gathers his strength and strikes at Ante. Then he was shocked. Ante holds the lance preventing it from piercing him. Beat struggles to take the lance away from Ante but failed as Ante strength was overwhelming. Ante took the lance and used it against Beat. He slashes and strikes at Beat. Beat was being overpowered by Ante. Then Ante threw the lance at Beat, who was hit by it. He took a chip at the right side of his belt. He inserted it in his henshin device on his right hand. It announced with a low-tone voice: "Hand of Judgment!"

He rushes towards Beat who at that time was recovering from the attacks. He grabs Beat and carried with him as he ran. Beat is being hit by powerful emitting from Ante's right hand. Ante then threw Beat and as Beat is on the air he jumped and punched Beat straight at the chest. A large explosion occurs and from the smoke fell Trese. He stood up and ran away from Ante. Ante, looking pleased, left and didn't bother to take the Beat-henshin device that Trese had forgotten to take with him.

Sasuke who was hiding waited as Ante had disappeared and quickly rushed to take the henshin device. He laughed and entered the code for the kabuto cycle. He waited a few minutes and the motorcycle arrived. He took it and drove away.

Ren is at his bedroom. Suddenly, as he sleeps, flashes of images came into him. The symbols of alpha, beta and gamma are what he mainly sees. Then he saw a cave. Inside the cave was a glowing chip with a symbol of beta. He suddenly woke up and was confused of what he saw. He stood up and took a bath and suddenly he remembered where the cave was! His father had shown it to him before. He then decided to go to the cave.

He drives for an hour and arrived at the cave. He entered but there was no chip present. Then flashes of images came into him. The chip was located somewhere deep in the cave. He ventured his way through the cave. Then he came into a dead end. Then a sound, a sound coming from a machine said: "To see is not to look". Ren thinks for a minute then began touching the surface of the cave's wall. Then he touched something invisible. It was a lever, although as he feels it; it was small. He pulled it and the wall began to open up and inside was a small room.

The room was full of machines that were like inserted in the walls. At the middle was the chip. It has the symbol of beta. Then a hologram appeared. It was the figure of a man. The man his parents took cared of 5 years ago. Rai-san! Then it began to talk.

"Ren. You had found it at last. If I'm not with you now (my true self not this hologram. Ehehehe) then I had been killed by Cosmo. Well let's not go over that. Looks like the Access system is almost complete now. The chip inside you has been triggered because of it. Your parents and I had intended to give it to you. I shall explain its purpose. There are 3 powerful chips I had created for the Access system. They are Alpha, Beta and Gamma. They are required to use the power of the Omega virion. You do not know that I am a virion. Yes I am. I possess the Omega stone that Cosmo had before. It has the power that amplifies one's own power. I stole it and separated it into 3. These 3 chips are what they are now. Every chip has its own power. Beta, the one in here is a sword. Alpha is a shield and Gamma is a gun. But it is not the weapon that powers up. You need to synchronize them not in the form of weapon. Unfortunately we have not done it yet. But here is the latter data we have been creating. Take it and give it to EWC to continue the project. The location of alpha is- kzzt tchi ajsjoa"

"What? Where!?" asked by Ren. But the hologram has disappeared. The chip then was clear of laser barrier. He then took it. He searched the room and saw the usb containing the data for Omega. He then sat for a while and think. His idol, which was like a brother was a virion. The virions might be not all evil. Then his detector beeps. There are 6 virions nearby! He hurried out the cave and quickly jumped into his motorcycle and speed up towards the virion.

As he drives towards the virions, he saw at his right mirror the kabuto cycle! Then he saw it was Sasuke. He had retrieved the Beat system. They both rushed towards the vicinity to see the 6 virions attacking people. They drive and hit some of the virions. The 6 virions were all cockroach virions. Both took out their henshin devices. And shouted:

"HENSHIN!"

Ren took out the portal card and swiped it on the henshin device then threw it directly opposite the henshin device. "Initializing" was announced by the henshin device. Then a hologram appeared and went through him. He turned into Kamen Rider Access as the henshin device said: "Access on!"

Sasuke entered the code: 2328. The henshin deviced then announced: "S-T-A-R-T" He transforms to Kamen Rider Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!"

Both riders then rushed towards the virion. Beat fires his gun at two virions while Access performed a multiple kick by inserting Kick, Power, Multiply and Electric chips. Access destroys two of the virions. Beat then performed a bicycle kick on one of the virions. The virion explodes as Beat stands up. Then the other 3 virions tries to escape but were hit by energy blasts. Ante suddenly appeared in front of them. Ante then inserted a chip in his henshin device. The device announced: "Hand of Judgment!" He rushes on one of them and punched it. The virion explodes as the other are shocked. But before they can run away, Ante had already grabbed them on their necks. He carried them while running and threw them in the air. He then pressed a button on his henshin device. His hands then emitted powerful concentrate energies. He jumps then strikes the energies on the virions causing them to explode.

Access and Beat watches from afar. Access then remembered that Shinji's rider system was stolen. He knew that it was the rider system. He was about to go to Ante but Ante threw energy blasts on him and Beat. Both riders were hit and fell on the ground. Ante went to them and kicked both riders away. Access and Beat was sent flying on opposite directions. Ante then went to Access and started to attack him fiercely. Then from behind, Ante was hit by Beat's lance. Beat has changed his form into Kabuto mode. But his attack didn't show any effect on Ante. Instead Ante threw Access at him. He fell on the ground with Access.

Both riders are getting weaker from the attacks of Ante. Ante then grabs both riders on the neck. Ante laughs as he electrifies both riders. He releases both riders. Ante walks away as the two riders are forcibly reverted back to their human forms. Ren and Sasuke were knocked out by Ante. And from afar, Ante reverts back to his human form. The man who was Ante was Lance!

End of episode 19!

Next episode!  
Beta chip stolen already!


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20  
The spider's final battle!

Ren woke up in a white bed. He tried to look around and saw Sasuke in a bed near him. He tried to remember what happened. Then his memories start to return. There was a rider, a strong rider, who attacked them and left them unconscious. He tried to sit down as he hears a familiar voice. "Don't try to sit down. You're badly hurt." The voice was Leonardo's.

Leonardo was sitting near them. Upon his face was a face that shows that he is worried. Then he spoke: "The rider who attacked you was Ante. A rider created by your talented friend." "I know already." replied by Ren.

"Then, do you know who is that rider then?" politely asked by Leonardo.  
"No."  
"I see, we have a suspect, suspects to be more precise. I have contacted your friends and they will be arriving soon. You better rest first to be able to talk to them. Good bye for now." said Leonardo as he walks away.

Ren rested for a while, and then he heard voices...

"Quiet you two! You'll wake him up!"  
"Oh, sorry about that Lena."

Ren opened his eyes and saw Lena, Shinji and Kira standing near him. He straightened up and sat on the bed. He looks towards Shinji and Kira. Shinji was teaching Kira the game of chess. Then Ren told them what happened to him and then Shinji fell silent for a while then said: "Be careful of Ante. I designed him almost just like Access but better specifications. If the user is a good fighter, it is likely that even you and Sasuke teamed against him won't win."

After Shinji said this, Lena threw a fierce glare on Shinji. Ren then thinks about what he had to do. Then he remembered the 3 special chips that Rai had said to him. He then relates it to them. Then Sasuke intervened.

"You have the Beta chip? So a virion was the one who created that rider system. As for the gamma chip, we have it but you won't be able to get it unless it is approved by the higher ups." told Sasuke.

"Then, we just need to locate the Alpha chip. But we don't have clues... But, maybe a same program will activate when we are able to create the synchronizer" said Shinji.

At the same time, in an abandoned warehouse, a man is seen lying on the floor. He lies on a bed made of some fabrics. The man was Lance, he then stood up and faced on the entrance. There was another man in the entrance. It was Urahara. Lance then spoke: "You're a virion aren't you?"  
Urahara then replied: "Yes. I am here to as-"

But before he can finish talking, Lance had changed to Ante. And Ante's fist was almost at Urahara's face.

"So this is your reply then. What a shame" Urahara tells Ante as he transforms into a spider virion.

Urahara jumps backwards and began firing series of energy beams at Ante. Ante dodges as he ran towards the spider virion. He punched the spider virion straight in the dace, sending him flying. Ante then inserted a chip in his henshin device. The device announced: "Hand of Judgment!" He rushes towards the spider virion and punched it. The spider virion backs away and an explosion occurs. Ante then was hit by something at his back. 7 spider virions were present!

"We are number one of the Seven Divine Swords!" They shouted.  
"Number one eh, and then you are the strongest then." Ante replied.  
"You are wrong; number seven is the strongest among us. But my power is enough to defeat you." One of the spider virion replied.

The seven spider virions then fired energy beams at Ante. Several explosions occur around Ante. All of them then went near the smoke. But when the smoke subsided, Ante was nowhere to be seen.

The next day, Ren and Sasuke were released from the hospital. Ren then returned home as Sasuke retuns to EWC.

Ren arrives at home as Kira, Akira, Lena and Shinji surprised him at the door. They had prepared a party. It was Ren's birthday. And by the look on Ren's face, he had forgotten it was his birthday. They celebrated and ate merrily. Then Ren went to his garage to do some maintenance on his bike. Then, his detector alarmed, signaling a nearby virion. He then hoped into his bike and drove towards the virion's location.

When he arrived, he saw 7 spider virions. All of the virions then faced at him and said: "we meet again."

"You! But why are there seven of you?" asked by Ren.  
"That won't matter because I will finish you off today!" shouted by one of the spider virions.

"HENSHIN!"

Ren took out the portal card and swiped it on the henshin device then threw it directly opposite the henshin device. "Initializing" was announced by the henshin device. Then a hologram appeared and went through him. He turned into Kamen Rider Access as the henshin device said: "Access on!"  
Ren then went to attack the spider virions. One by one, the spider virion attacks Access. They simultaneously jumps toward Access and then either punches or kicks him then jumps back using a web sling. Because of this continues attack, Access had a hard time to even damaged one of the virions. Then as one jumps down towards him, he quickly grabs its foot then threw the virion to another one. The colliding virions then fall to the ground. Access then backs away and took a chip, Burst chip. He inserted the chip. The crystal on Access's chest changed its color from green to silver. His armor changes into white and some parts become black. The data-like things flying around him concentrated and entered Access's crystal changing it to three colors, red, blue and green. The three colors stayed in the chest in balanced places. A booster connected at Access's back. As the transformation completes, a powerful surge of wind burst out from him that hits the hanging spider virions. The spider virions then fell to the ground.

Access then inserted a chip, raidrick busters. He inserted it and two raidrick busters appeared. Access took them. He then faced at the two spider virion and started firing at them. One of the spider virions is hit while the one beside it dodges. Two of the spider virions rush to attack him rom behind. When they were going to punch Access, Access made a back dive and while in the air he shot the two virions. But when he landed, two of the spider virions held his hands. Then another virion fired an energy blast at Access. Access is hit straight to the chest and was sent flying. Unluckily, the beta chip fell when he was sent flying. The chip fell near a man's foot. Access looks up to see who the man was. But the man had transformed already to Ante!

Ante then picked up the chip. He looked at it curiously. Access then stood up and said: "Return it." Ante just looked at Access. After a few moments, he laughed and was interrupted by a blast that hits the ground near them.

"Che!" whispered Ante.

Access then thought he could get the chip after the battle is done. He then flicked his hands making the busters rotate by 180 degrees. The busters then emitted laser blades.  
He then prepared a stance, a running stance. Then the boost at his back started to emit lights. Then with a boom, Access disappeared from view. Ante then rushes towards the seven virions. Access appeared at one virion and then kicked it, and then he punched another. One of the spider virion tried to shot him with an energy blast but Access had already disappeared. Access then kicked the virion at the chest.

While Access and the other three spider virions are fighting, Ante was busy fighting the four virions. Ante grabs two spider virions as he ran and drags them into the ground then into a wall. He electrifies both spider virions but was attacked from behind by the other two. He then backs away and when he took a chip, he inserted it. The chip he inserted was the Beta chip! Then, his henshin device announced: "Beta sword initializing!" Several data-like things appeared and formed into a red and golden sword with the sybol of beta at the handle. Ante grabs the sword and felt a sudden rise of power. He then started to slash at the two virions who hit him at his back.

Meanwhile, Access took drill striker chip and inserted it. The henshin device announced: "Spinning Strike!" Access then jumped towards the enemy with his hands stretched towards it making him looks like diving. As he falls down, his body spins very fast making an illusion of a red drill. He hits one of the spider virions straight in the chest. The spider virion explodes as Access appears kneeling near it. He then flicked his hands making the busters rotate by 180 degrees. He then kicked one of the spider virions and held the other. He drags the spider virion then threw it. He threw the two raidrick busters then inserted fire, ice, electric and power chips. His hensin device then announced: "Voltaic element kick!" As the virion falls down, Access jumped and did a side-flying kick at the virion. When Access' foot hits the virion, three spheres appeared that started to encircle the virion. Then the three spheres emitted lighting, fire and ice each that hits the virion. The virion then explodes as Access lands near.

Ante then grab the one of the spider virions with one of his hands and stabbed it with the beta sword. He threw the virion and went on the other. He slashed the virion at its stomach as the virion tried to attack. The two spider virions then exploded. The three remaining virions then back away and combined to one. The new virion that formed was much more like a tarantula. The tarantula virion then said: "I never knew I had to use this form.! Wheuej efds fkj sfsd jh!" As he said the unknown words, energies came out from the body of the destroyed spider virions. The four and another one that came from afar combined and went inside the tarantula virion.

The tarantula virion then screamed. As he screams, a powerful wind hits the two riders. But when they had stood up, the tarantula virion then grabbed them. The virion drags them and threw them after. The tarantula virion fires series of blast the riders. The riders took full hit of the blasts. Ante accidentally let go of the beta sword. The tarantula picked up the sword and started to slash Ante. But Ante clearly dodges the attacks then pressed something on his henshin device that made the beta sword disappear. He then kicked the virion away. Access then took three chips then inserted them into his henshin device. Ante then took a chip at the right side of his belt. He inserted it in his henshin device on his right hand. It announced with a low-tone voice: "Hand of Judgment!"

Access then jump and kicked the tarantula virion. The tarantula virion is hit directly and sent flying towards Ante, who the punched the incoming tarantula virion. An explosion occurs but two energy beams strikes from the smoke and hist the rider. But when they stood up to check, the tarantula virion has escaped.

In a dark place, Urahara is seen walking slowly and weakly. Then two other men are seen near to where he is going. One of the men said: "You had lost. Also you used that technique. You are useless now Urahara." Then the other said: "It is a shame for a sword to lose to a human. Don't worry we six are still powerful even without you!"

The two then said: "We, number 2 and 3 will pass judgment! Weak are forbidden at the seven divine swords! So you shall die!"  
"No, stop... please... NO!!!" shouted Urahara.  
Urahara then disintegrates as the two men walks away in the darkness.

End of ep 20

Next episode!  
The Rhino and the Leopard!


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21  
Speed and Strength! The strongest duo!

Ante kicked the tarantula virion away. Access then took three chips then inserted them into his henshin device. Ante then took a chip at the right side of his belt. He inserted it in his henshin device on his right hand. It announced with a low-tone voice: "Hand of Judgment!"

Access then jump and kicked the tarantula virion. The tarantula virion is hit directly and sent flying towards Ante, who the punched the incoming tarantula virion. An explosion occurs but two energy beams strikes from the smoke and hist the rider. But when they stood up to check, the tarantula virion has escaped.

In a dark place, Urahara is seen walking slowly and weakly. Then two other men are seen near to where he is going. One of the men said: "You had lost. Also you used that technique. You are useless now Urahara." Then the other said: "It is a shame for a sword to lose to a human. Don't worry we six are still powerful even without you!"

The two then said: "We, number 2 and 3 will pass judgment! Weak are forbidden at the seven divine swords! So you shall die!"  
"No, stop... please... NO!!!" shouted Urahara.  
Urahara then disintegrates as the two men walks away in the darkness.

Access approaches Ante and said: "return the Beta chip now." But Ante did not respond. Access was then hit by an energy blast from Ante. Access stood up but Ante was already gone. Cursing, he reverts back to human form and drives his motorcycle away.

Sasuke is seen passing a report to Lorenzo.

"I see. So there is a hidden power within the 3 original rider chips." said Lorenzo.  
"Yes, though it needs a synchronizer to be able to use its full potential." replied Sasuke.  
"Well then, I'll issue an order to examine the Gamma chip also, to find the Alpha chip."

Sasuke then walks away and headed to his room.

At Ren's house, Ren told Shinji that Ante took the Beta chip.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO! THAT THIEVING MAN! ARGH!" shouted Shinji.  
"Hey, calm down. I will be able to get it don't worry." calmly replied by Ren.  
"Well just make sure you can. How can I create a synchronizer without the chip. (Sigh)" said Shinji.  
"I'll try to find first the Alpha chip then. See you later then!" said Ren as he runs towards his garage. He hops into his motorcycle then drove away.

Two men are seen near a river back. The first man was thin and about 6 ft in height. The other man has a bulky shaped body and 6 inches smaller than the first man. Both are heard talking very fast in a strange language. Then when some people came passing by, they started to speak human language.

"Do you think five and seven would not be angry?" asked by the smaller man.  
"No. And plus, we were given authority considering he has a lower rank than us. And five is useless right now until seven finishes his plan." roughly said by the other.  
"To think he temporarily loses his ability to use his virion form. What a pain." airily said by the smaller guy.  
"Quiet you! Remember five is powerful even without his virion form!" warningly said the other.  
"I'm bored. I'll do something." said the small man. And then the smaller man went up towards the road then transformed into a rhinoceros virion! He started to attack people while the other man just stood up and watch.

In EWC, an alarm went off signaling that a virion is attacking. Sasuke quickly went out of his room and then went into the garage and drove towards the location.

Near where the two me were, the rhino virion was about to attack a man, he was hit by a bike. Aboard the bike was Sasuke. Sasuke took out his henshin device and then entered the code: 2328. He shouted hensin as the henshin device then announced: "S-T-A-R-T" He transforms to Kamen Rider Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!"

Beat then rushes towards the virion and started to punch and kick it. But it looks like his attack does not even hurt the rhino virion. The rhino the grabbed Beat and drags him. He pinned Beat at the wall then prepares to stab him with his head horn.

Ren was driving near the attacking virion. He saw that Beat was losing. He took out his henshin device and shouted: "HENSHIN!"

Ren took out the portal card and swiped it on the henshin device then threw it directly opposite the henshin device. "Initializing" was announced by the henshin device. Then a hologram appeared and went through him. He turned into Kamen Rider Access as the henshin device said: "Access on!" he then took out the launcher stick chip.

Then he inserts the chip in the henshin device. The device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Launcher Stick mode! Accessed on!" As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 Circular red eyes and his armor changes to dark green and the shoulder armors also change and 2 rectangular cannons was formed and placed on his shoulders… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to blue… After the changes occur gun was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access… He grabs the gun and prepares to attack…

Before the rhino virion was able to pierce Beat, he was hit by an energy blast. He looks for the attacker and saw Access in launcher stick mode. Access starts to fire rapidly at the rhino virion. But the rhino virion was only hurt a little. Then Access was dragged away by someone. A leopard virion is seen dragging Access and then threw him away.

"Mind if I join?" asked by the leopard virion.  
"Hmpf. I guess you're bored to." answered the rhino virion.

Access stood up and then inserted three chips in his henshin device. He combines his gun with the two shoulder cannons and prepares to fire at the two virions. And then the leopard had suddenly appeared at his side. The leopard virion kicked Access making the energy blast be fired at the wrong direction. Beat, with his henshin device in sword form, then rushes towards the rhino virion.

Beat slashes the rhino virion but the rhino virion grabbed his sword. He lifted Beat and then threw him near Access and the leopard virion. Access firs at the leopard virion but he can't hit the leopard virion due to his speed. Then the leopard virion kicked him and sent him flying near Beat. The two virions then gets near each other and prepared two energy blasts each. The two energy blasts then combined into one. They fired the combined energy towards Beat and Access. Both riders are hit fully sending them flying and forcefully reverted back to their human forms. Ren fell into the river while Sasuke fell in a passing boat.

The two virions walks away, looking proud from their win. And then both started conversing in their strange language again.

End of episode 21!


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22

Battle Royal

Ren woke up in his bed. He tried to sit but a sharp pain occurred in him. Then he remembered that he was badly defeated by 2 virions. He clenched hist fist and swore. He swears that he will have his revenge. Then his phone rang. He picked it up and answered the call. It was Lorenzo. He said that the Gamma chip has been allowed to be used by Ren. He also said that the Gamma chip has been successfully sent to Shinji's company to examine it and in time both companies will help each other to create the synchronizer.

Ren put down the phone and started to think where the last chip, Alpha, is located. He went down the stairs and to his surprise, Lena jump towars him and hugged him.

"I was worried about you! Just after another you ended beaten again! What if you die next time?" tearly said by Lena.

"Don't worry. I am one of the best human out there. I will not die as long as these virions continue to attack humans. So that my parents will find peace in their after life. Even if I have to kill every virion in this world. ABSOLUTELY." Said Ren.

"You're determined then? Well that's just like you." calmly said by Shinji.

"Thanks Shinji. And thank you for assisting this quest of mine." Said Ren while his hands on his friend's shoulder.

Meanwhile in a dark abandoned warehouse, a large group of people gathers and started a meeting.

"Urahara is dead! Little by little the Seven Divine members will fall! But! We should not wait for that! We must stand united against them! For the sake of our King Cosmo!" shouted by the one in the middle.

"But they are the strongest among the us! We cannot win against them!" shouted another.

"But Seven and Five is nowhere to be seen! Rumors says that they died with the battle 3 years ago!"

"No! They say that they returned to our world to furthermore influence our comrades!"

"That is why, we should attack now. Now that their forces are missing some! We are about more than 20! There are four of them right now! We should start the coup de' ta!" shouted by the one in the middle.

"You have a point!"

"Agreed!"

"Then it is settled! We shall proceed to my plan." Shouted by the one in the middle.

Back at Ren's house, a terrible news arrived at them.

"Everyone! Trouble! Old man Akira is sick! The doctor said he might not live long enough!" tearly shouted by Kira at the doorstep.

"WHAT!? Where is the hospital? Take us there!" Lena shouted.

Sorrow and painted were painted on Ren's face. All of them went to Shinji's car and drove towards the hospital. They quickly went inside and searched for Akira's room. At the room, Akira is seen very weakened and many medical machines are attached to him. Upon seeing this, Ren clenched his fist. He knew that Akira is not sick. He is dying due to old age. He can't say anything to comfort the others. He decided to go away for a few minutes to calm his mind.

Two men are seen resting near a tree. The first man was thin and about 6 ft in height. The other man has a bulky shaped body and 6 inches smaller than the first man. Both are heard talking very fast in a strange language. Then about 20 people came and one of them said: "Death to the Seven Divine Swords!"

All 20 men transformed into virions of different animal characteristics. They rushes towards the two me who in turn transformed into a leopard virion and a rhino virion. The virions starts to fight. The two against twenty.

At EWC, an alarm went on signaling a virion's presence in the city. Sasuke, who still has bandages on his head and body rushes and went to the place. Meanwhile, Ren's detector rang. Ren jump into his motor cycle and went towards the same place.

Sasuke arrives and took out his henshin device and then entered the code: 2328. He shouted hensin as the henshin device then announced: "S-T-A-R-T" He transforms to Kamen Rider Beat as the device announced: "BEAT BLAST!" Beat then rushes towards the virions but then was stopped by a mouse virion. The virion then said: "Human! You are also nuisance to our plans! Die!"

Ren arrives and saw that the mouse virion was to hit Beat. He drove towards them and bumped the virion away. He helped Beat stand up and took his henshin device.

"HENSHIN!"

Ren took out the portal card and swiped it on the henshin device then threw it directly opposite the henshin device. "Initializing" was announced by the henshin device. Then a hologram appeared and went through him. He turned into Kamen Rider Access as the henshin device said: "Access on!" he inserts the chip in the henshin device, the device glows very bright and the device announced: "M-a-s-k o-f-f! C-h-a-n-g-e! Blade Mantis mode! Accessed on!"

As the device was talking the mask on Kr Access changes, the octagonal shaped eyes changes to 2 sharp-looking eyes and his armor changes to dark red and the shoulder armors also change… The center crystal in the armor changes its color from red to green… After the changes occur two swords was formed from data-like things that was floating around Access… He grabs the swords and prepares to attack.

He was shocked to see the numbers of virions. Then he saw the two virions that defeated him once. Blood rages towards his face. He runs towards the two, kicking and slashing the other virions who was in his way. He arrives and slashed the leopard virion. The leopard was hit in the chest and was forced to back away a little. Access tries to attack again but was pushed back by a virion and was forced to fight the virion. Meanwhile Beat fights two virions at once. The first virion kicks and him while the other starts firing enrgy blasts at him.

Then, Lance arives at the scene. He looked at the fight and said: "Interesting. I'll defeat you all! Henshin!"

Lance changed into KR Ante as he ran towards the battle. He grabs one of the virions and electrified it. He then threw it into another virion.

The battle rages on, everyone seems to be a little bit confused due to their numbers. Suddenly, Leopard virion and Rhino jumped away. Access tries to follow them but accidentally a virion that Ante punched hit him. Beat was able to destroy one virion and was already on kabuto form. Access stood up to see that leopard and rhino virion were standing far away with a man between them that is covered in shadows. Then that man charges a large energy blast and threw it to fighting riders and virions.

Most of the virions explodes while Beat was sent flying and upon landing was forced back to his human form. Access was also hit and also forcefully reverted to his human form. Ante was also hit and was sent flying into a near house and was sent inside. The man between the two riders turned around and disappeared. The two other virions then also teleports away leaving the weakened virions and fainted riders. Written in the ground after the explosion was the number, SEVEN!

End of episode 22


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23

Ante's Rage & the arrival of the synchronizer!

Leopard and rhino virion were standing far away with a man between them that is covered in shadows. Then that man charges a large energy blast and threw it to fighting riders and virions.

Most of the virions explode while Beat was sent flying and upon landing was forced back to his human form. Access was also hit and also forcefully reverted to his human form. Ante was also hit and was sent flying into a near house and was sent inside. The man between the two riders turned around and disappeared. The two other virions then also teleports away leaving the weakened virions and fainted riders. Written in the ground after the explosion was the number, SEVEN!

About nine virions were left. All of them changed into their human forms. One of them, the one who started the coup de at, ordered the others to take the riders as hostage.

"What for Euleses? We should kill them right now!" said by one of them.

"I had some questions that they need to answer." said Euleses.

They took Ren and Sasuke and disappeared. Right after, Shinji came and started searching for Ren. He did not find Ren and decided to search in another place.

At the house where Ante was blasted to, Lance is seen wrecking the items inside.

Lance: "Impossible! I can't be defeated! I am the strongest rider! I'll show those weak virions! I'll have my revenge! ARGH!!!!!!!"

Lance destroys several more things and walked away. Then he saw two men carrying Ren and Sasuke and then the two men disappeared. He then realizes that they were virions.

On an abandoned factory, Ren and Sasuke are seen tied and unconscious on the floor guarded by 2 men. And then Ren woke up. Startled upon where he is.

"Where am I?" asked Ren.

"He's awake. Call Euleses!" said one of the men.

The other quickly runs and came back after a few minutes with another man. Euleses's human form was a tall man, bearded and bald. He untied Ren and helped him stand up. Suddenly Sasuke woke up also. The other virion untied him and let him stand. Confused he tried to ask Ren but Euleses began to speak.

"Humans. I am the right hand of the Cosmo before." Said Euleses.

Upon hearing the name Cosmo, Ren clenched his fist but kept his cool and listened to Euleses.

"You, the one with the blue rider system, you are not Rai. Why are you using that system and where is he?" asked Euleses.

"I don't know. And if I know I won't tell you either." Said Ren.

"I see, but he is not our concern. Is Cosmo-sama still alive and if he is where is he?" asked Euleses.

"I don't know also. And if I find him, I'll kill him though." Mockingly replied by Ren. And then he gave Sasuke a signal telling to run in an opposite direction from him. Ren then quickly kicked one of the guards then run. Sasuke also does the same and run in an opposite direction.

"It is useless in fighting. We have your rider systems. Kill them with their own systems you guys." Said Euleses.

The two men then took out the Access belt and Beat phone. The first one transformed into Access, Default mode and the other one transformed to Beat, stag form. As they approach Ren and Sasuke, an explosion occurred and from the smoke Ante running with rage!

Ante grabbed the two riders and threw them away.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ante.

Ante then rushes towards the riders. Access then jumped and held Ante on his back. Beat then uses his sword to slash Ante furiously. Ante took the few blows then kicked Beat and used the momentum to free himself from Access. Then several virions arrived and attacked Ante.

Ren and Sasuke watches Ante fight. They could not do anything but watch. Ante then backed away a little and took out the beta chip. But before he can use it, Beat fired energy beams at him. The chip was thrown away and flew near Ren. Ren quickly picked up the chip. Ante swore then grabbed Access and started attacking him savagely. Access was then forced to revert back to his human form as the belt was sent flying. The man then transformed into a mouse virion and rejoined the battle. Ren saw this opportunity and rushes towards the Access belt while dodging some virions. He took the belt and shouted:

"HENSHIN!"

Ren took out the portal card and swiped it on the henshin device then threw it directly opposite the henshin device. "Initializing" was announced by the henshin device. Then a hologram appeared and went through him. He turned into Kamen Rider Access as the henshin device said: "Access on!" Access took out the burst chip and then inserted the chip. The crystal on Access's chest changed its color from green to silver. His armor changes into white and some parts become black. The data-like things flying around him concentrated and entered Access's crystal changing it to three colors, red, blue and green. The three colors stayed in the chest in balanced places. A booster connected at Access's back. As the transformation completes, a powerful surge of wind burst out from him that hits some of the virions.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Akira is whispering to Shinji and then gave him something. Shinji's eye widens and looked at Akira. Shinji then quickly run towards his company. Upon arrival he goes to his lab with the newly created synchronizer still on experiment. He quickly took it and rushed to another room. There a large monitor signaling a virion fighting was present. There also was Access, Beat and Ante's signals. He rushes towards the place with his car.

At the factory, Ante keeps on destroying virions and manages to defeat the virion user of Beat. Sasuke then eventually joined the battle in kabuto form. But then, the leopard virion and rhino virion arrived with more virions. They had located the place and started to attack the rebel virions and the riders as well.

Access used his spinning strike finisher on a virion as Beat defeats another virion. Just then, Leopard virion attacked Access while Rhino virion tackled Beat. The two riders then engage a fierce battle between the two seven sword virion members.

Ante destroys more virions as if his revenge isn't satisfied yet. A virion then grabbed him and veral other virions attacked him.

Shinji arrived and called out for Ren. Access backs away and looked at Shinji. Shinji threw something, a metallic object and a chip, Alpha chip! Access knew right away what to do. He backs away and prepared to insert the omega chips.

He then attached the synchronizer at the belt. Then he inserted alpha, the synchronizer announced: "Alpha!"

then the Beta,

"Beta!"

Lastly Gamma.

"Gamma! Initializing… O-kzzt-MEG-kzzt-A FORM! Accessed on!"

A burst of light then started to emit at Access chest. The virions and the riders were all startled and looked at Access. Slowly, Access began to change. His whole body then emitted light as he changes! And then, Omega mode appeared as the henshin device announced: "Imperfect mode!"

End of episode 23!

Next episode! Imperfect mode? Omega form a failure!


End file.
